Living in A Dream
by OTHFAN26
Summary: Mackenzie Brown is just an average 16 year old girl living in Tree Hill, NC. When her mom passes away she must find her long lost sibling. But what happens when she finds out that not only does she have a sister but her sister is Brooke Davis?
1. Chapter 1

**One Tree Hill**

**Living In A Dream**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

**Scene: Brooke Davis is in her New York office, talking on the phone to a client. People are hustling and bustling through her office having her approve a contract or approve a new style.**

**VO (Mackenzie)**: "I've always wanted to be Brooke Davis. Famous celebrity, beautiful, and talented. Brooke Davis has everything she's always wanted. Who am I? I'm Mackenzie Brown and I'm 16 years old, no friends. I've never had anyone close to being a boyfriend; I hate makeup so I don't wear it. I hate fashion so I wear jeans and t-shirts. I usually just keep to myself never let anyone in, including my mom.

My mom and I lived in Tree hill. Just recently she passed away. They said it was an aneurysm in the brain. She was fine one minute and the next… she was just gone. I've been running from social services ever since. I bet you're wondering if I have a father too take care of me. NO, I don't. My mom got pregnant with me during a fling with a married man. He was nice, rich, and handsome. She was totally hooked, but had no idea he was married. She found out. But not until she went into labor with me. She said she called his house to let him know, and a woman answered. She said she hung up as soon as the lady on the other line said "DAVIS Residence, Victoria Davis speaking." She said her mouth dropped and two seconds later so did the phone.

She was devastated. He told her the next day when he came to visit her at the hospital that he didn't want a NEW child. She tried to talk him out of it. But no go. He'd made up his mind. She said she cried herself to sleep that night. She was devastated but not for herself but for me. My mom would've done anything for me. She never really told me who my father was just the story about him not wanting me.

I asked her all the time what his name was but she always changed the subject. I just put it out of my mind as best as I could until now. A few days after she passed away, I started searching for a name. But the only name I had was the last one DAVIS. I dug through my mom's office at her law firm. I even dug through her purse, but found nothing with the name Davis on it. But then I thought of something my mom mentioned in the story. She said my father told her he didn't want a NEW child. Which means he has another child somewhere. But the question is….who is it?

* * *

**Okay so this is my second OTH Story. I hope you like the first chapter. I wanted it to be short because I believe in building a story chapter by chapter. Please let me know if you would like me to continue this story. I'm thinking about keeping Sam in this story but I would like to know if you the readers would like that. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Tree Hill**

**Living In A Dream**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I need to found out who the mystery person is. But I'm not sure how. As I walk through Tree Hill trying to find an answer I'm hit with grief for my mother. She was my only friend; she listened to me and kept me safe. Who's going to do that now? I walk around Tree Hill all day just looking for food or a new place to sleep. I'm growing quite fond of park benches. They get quite comfortable after a while. As I make my way towards the River Court (which is my favorite spot to hang) I noticed somebody lying on my bench. I walked slowly towards the person not knowing what to expect.

"Excuse me." I said, but nothing. Not even a movement.

"Hey!" I screamed, that time I scared her.

"GEEZ!!! What the hell?"

"Sorry I scared you, but this is my bench." I explained

"It doesn't have your name on it!" She said. She got up from the bench and got really close to my face, so close in fact I almost ran away.

"I know but…..but…." I stammered, I was scared to death. When it comes to confrontation I'm somewhat of a chicken.

"There are no buts! This isn't your bench anymore, got it?!?" She said.

My heart was racing I was scared to death. But something inside of me was telling me to stand up to her. Tell her whose boss. I think it was my mom's voice. She always used to tell me to stand up for what I believe in. With all my strength I decided to do exactly what she was doing. So I moved closer to her until my face was almost touching hers.

"No! I don't got it! This is my bench!" I said as sternly as I could.

Slowly the girl's eyes turned from fierce to surprised, she backed away from me and started clapping.

"Wow! In all my years of being a bully you are the only one who's stood up to me. Since you're a brave one I'm not gonna beat your face in.

"Thanks I guess" I said. I was in shock. I was for sure she was gonna pummel me.

"I'm Samantha Walker but everyone calls me Sam." She said as she raised her hand up towards me.

"I'm Mackenzie Brown." I said back, I was reluctant but decided to shake her hand anyway.

"So Mac, what brings you to this particular bench?" Sam asked. I was nervous to answer; I didn't want to just blurt out that I'm homeless and running from social services.

"You first" I told her

"My foster parent's kicked me out again. They said I was too much trouble. Oh well, who needs parents anyway."

"I do" I said. Sam looked at me with worried eyes. Suddenly she didn't seem scary anymore.

"You're running aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yea, my mom died about a month ago. Social services wanted me to come with them but I bailed. I just don't think I can do it." I admitted. Sam sit down next to me on the bench.

"I know what you mean. My mom bailed on me when I was a baby. I've been in and out of Foster homes my whole life."

"Wow, how do you handle that?" I asked

"I just take it one day at a time. I did find out who she is though."

"Really? How?" I asked. Suddenly I realized that Sam could help me find the person I've been looking for.

"I was born here in Tree Hill. I snuck into the hospital and found the file. She works in a diner downtown. I've seen her a bunch of times but whenever she looks at me she has no idea who I am. One day though, she'll figure it out." Sam admitted

"Wow, that's crazy!" I said

"Yea tell me about it."

"So the sneaking into the hospital? Was it hard?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"Not really but I've been doing sneaky things my whole life so…"

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Ok sure"

"Help me sneak into the hospital."  
"Why would you need to do that? You already know who you're mom was."

"I know, but I have reason to believe that my birth father has another child. I just need to find out who it is."

"Why don't you just contact your birth father?"

"He doesn't want me, he never did. He told my mom that the day I was born. He doesn't even know my name."

"Wow, okay Mac. I'll help you. But we have to be careful. It's not exactly legal to do this."

"I don't care what it takes Sam. I'm gonna find my brother or sister."

"Alright, we'll make the plans tonight and start tomorrow night. You're sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely." I said, we sat at the bench for about 3 hours afterwards just thinking of a way to get into the files without being noticed. Sam made up a drawing of the hospital and showed me how she snuck in. I had never done anything like this before. I'm just praying that I can pull it off.

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

**I know it's not very long but at least it's not as short as the first one. Lol**

**Thanks for your reviews!! I enjoyed them. I will definitely try to update ASAP! **

**A lot of you wanted Sam in this story so I'm putting her in. I have a different plan for her though. **

**Next chapter: Sam and Mackenzie put their plan into motion. Will they succeed or will they get caught?**

**Again thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**One Tree Hill**

**Living In A Dream**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Next Day:**

It's 9:45 pm. I'm supposed to meet Sam here at the Rivercourt to finalize our plan. The goal is to get Victoria Davis's file out of the hospital records room.

Sam says that the main shift ends at 9:00 and most nurses and doctors have left for the day. Only a couple of nurses will be on duty and one desk clerk.

The room with the files is about 6 rooms down from the main desk. All we have to do is get in, get the file, and then get out. It sounds a little too easy to me.

"Mac you ready?" Sam yelled from across the court.

"Yep" I said nervously. I grabbed my bag and we headed towards the hospital.

As we enter the hospital my nerves are definitely on edge. I'm almost ready to turn around, run away, and just keep running from social services.

Sam can tell I'm losing it; she's staring at me like I'm an idiot.

"Seriously Mac calm down okay. We're gonna make this work." Sam informed me, I still couldn't help it. Even when my mother was alive I hated doing anything that would upset her and just knowing I could get arrested makes me cringe.

"Are you sure we're not going to get caught?" I asked Sam.

"Nothing is ever 100%. Just trust me Mac." Sam said. With that she began walking towards the front desk. I followed but I had to force my legs to move.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked the lady at the front desk

"Can I help you?" The lady is looking at us like we were up to something. We are of course but she doesn't know that for sure. Who is she to judge?

"We're looking for room 112?" Sam asked. She knows that room 112 was just one door away from the file room.

"It's right down the north hallway. Are you here to visit someone? Because Visiting hours are over."

"Um…..No…We are just making sure we know where it is for tomorrow. When we come back and visit our grandfather." I blurted it out so fast it was too late to stop. Sam looks over at me with this "I'm gonna kill you face".

"Okay I guess it's okay. It's right down there." The lady is so confused. How we ever got out of that I'll never know.

We started walking down the hallway towards the room, when we got down a few feet away from the desk Sam hit me in the shoulder.

"Ow!! I'm sorry I panicked!" I told her

"From now on let me do the talking! You almost got us busted!"

"OK OK! Geez!"

We finally made it down the hallway. As we stand right in front of the room 112 we glance over and see the sign for the file room door.

"PRIVATE! HOSPITAL EMPLOYEES ONLY. VIOLATERS WILL BE PROSECUTED!"

"Wow they mean business." I said nervously

"OH whatever! They just have to put something there to scare you off. Don't worry Mac." Sam started reaching for the door to the file room but just then I noticed that the front desk lady was on her way down the hall.

"Sam stop! She's coming!" Sam hurriedly took her hand off the knob and we stood at the door of room 112 just staring at it.

The lady glared at us as she walked by but finally she was down the hallway enough for us to try again.

Sam grabbed the knob and started to turn it but it didn't move.

"It's locked!" Sam said

"GREAT! Now what?!?" I replied

"OH wait, I have a Swiss army knife in my pocket!" Sam said as started digging through her pocket.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to pick the lock."

"You know how to do that?"

"OF course I do! Now keep an eye out for "Ms. Paranoid". Sam said.

She stood there picking the lock for about 5 minutes with not one person around. Lucky again!

"GOT IT!" She said, slowly she opened the door. We double checked to make sure no one saw us go in. There was no one there.

It wasn't a very big room. But it had a lot of file cabinets! There were about 30 all together.

"Okay so where do you want to start first Mac?"

"I want to look at the D's"

"D's? Why? Your last name is Brown right?"

"I know, but my birth certificate wouldn't tell us anything because my mom didn't put my father's name on there."

"Oh, so what name are we looking for then?"

"The only name I have is the mother's. Victoria Davis. I need to find her file so I can found out the name of my brother or sister."

"Okay let's do it."

We dug through files for about an hour. I had no idea there were so many Davis's in Tree Hill.

Finally we hit the Jackpot!!!

"I got it!" Sam yelled

"Sweet let me see it!" I grabbed the file out of her hand and began reading it.

The first thing I looked for was the mother's name. It definitely was Victoria Davis, I read on up to the name of the child.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled

"What? What is it?" Sam asked

"Well I have a sister." I began "and her name is Brooke Davis!"

"Brooke Davis? Top Fashion Designer Brooke Davis? Clothes over Bro's Brooke Davis?" I nodded my head at all the questions Sam asked me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! I watched her story on E! the other day. Brooke is from Tree Hill, NC!"

"WOW! That's amazing!" Sam said

"I know!"

"How are you going to get a hold of Brooke Davis though? She lives in NYC."

"I don't know yet, I'll have to figure that out."

Sam and I sat in the file room for another 10 minutes discussing the not so numerous ways of getting a hold of Brooke.

We decided to head back to the Rivercourt and get some sleep. We got up off the floor of the file room and opened the door.

As we opened the door we saw the lady from the front desk standing there with her arms crossed and she was standing between two security guards.

"Where do you think you're going?" the weird lady asked us.

"Um………" was all we could muster.

"I know where you're going, you're going to Jail!" The lady said.

The two security guards grabbed me and Sam by the arms and pulled us down the hall.

* * *

Sam and I are sitting in the holding room waiting to be talked to by an officer. We've been here for about an hour. I haven't talked to Sam since we got here and you could tell it bothered her.

" I'm sorry, I really didn't think we'd get caught." Sam told me. This time it was my turn to hit _**her**_ on the shoulder, but this one wasn't as gentle as the one she gave me.

"OW! I didn't hit you near that hard!"

"I know that's the point" I told her. Sam just sit there rubbing her shoulder.

Just then the officer came into the holding room and sat down in a chair across the table.

"Okay ladies it's your lucky night. The hospital has decided not to press charges and so you won't be booked tonight. But here's the deal; I can't let you leave without a parent or a legal guardian."

Sam and I both looked at each other with worried faces. What are we going to do now?

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

**I hope you enjoyed Sam and Mackenzie's adventure. I hope I made you laugh at a couple of spots. It was really fun to write this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**Next Chapter: Sam has no one to call but Mackenzie has Brooke. The only question is….how will they do it?**

**I really hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am! Thanks for Reading!! Have an Awesome day!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Tree Hill**

**Living In A Dream **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Do either of you ladies have someone that can pick you up?" The officer's getting suspicious I have to think of some way to get out of this.

"Brooke Davis" Sam blurted out; I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Brooke Davis? What about her?" The officer asked

"She's our sister sir, we need to call her but we don't have a number."

"Don't play games with me little lady. Are you telling the truth?" I looked at Sam trying to tell her not to say anything.

"Yes sir" Sam said. Apparently she wasn't paying attention.

"If she's your sister then why don't you have her number?" The officer looked at me and quickly I looked at Sam hoping she had some sort of explanation.

"Do you have a cell phone sir?" Sam asked all I can do is sit here and shake my head.

"Yes of course I do. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Can you honestly say that when someone gives you their number and you add it to your address book that you memorize it automatically?"

"No I guess I can't."

"Well Mackenzie and I left our cells at home and we don't know Brooke's number off the top of our heads."

"You don't have any other relatives?"

"No Sir, not any that live in town."

"What about your parents?"

"They're in London, on a second honeymoon. We're staying with Brooke." Sam said.

"But doesn't Brooke Davis live in NYC?" The officer asked us.

My mouth dropped, I had forgotten that. Oh geez! I looked at Sam with hope she had a way to get us out of this mess. But Sam had the same exact look on her face.

"Um………..yes. But we are visiting our relatives and Brooke…" Sam began but the officer wasn't buying it. I could tell.

"Listen I'm not going to listen to your lies missy." The officer said. He walked into the front lobby and Sam and I followed.

"But sir we're telling the truth" Sam told him. As Sam is pleading our case I looked around and saw a TV on in the corner of the room. I can't believe it! I looked at the bottom of the screen and saw the headline."Brooke Davis (Clothes over Bro's) back in hometown for famous Author Lucas Scott's marriage to Record Producer Peyton Sawyer!"

I poked Sam shoulder and pointed towards the TV. "Sam look" I said.

"See officer, I told ya." Sam said. The officer turned around and looked at the TV.

"So you WERE telling the truth."

"Of course" Sam said, she's acting a little bit too cocky if you ask me.

"Ok we'll see if we can't get a hold of Ms. Davis for you girls. Just sit tight."

"Thank you" Sam said. The officer walked off to his desk and started to make some calls.

"You know I don't know how we do it. We are just so lucky." I said

"Don't be too relieved Mac. The officers may get a hold of Brooke but she doesn't even know about you. She's not going to believe it."

"Oh crap you're right. Hold on I have a plan." I said; Sam watched me walk over towards the desk and talk to the officer. She was confused.

"Excuse me officer?" I began

"You speak?" he replied. I knew that was coming, I just roll my eyes and go on.

"Yes I speak. Can you do us a huge favor?"

"What's that?"

"Could you not tell Brooke why she has to come down here?"

"Why?"

"Well we don't want her to be upset during the wedding. It's such a blessed event." I sound like a hallmark card.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much." I walked back towards Sam and sat down next to her on the chair.

"What did you do?" Sam asked me.

"Hopefully I just saved our butts." Sam and I had nothing left to do but sit here and wait.

* * *

**Lucas and Peyton's Wedding:**

The reception seemed bigger than the wedding itself. There were a lot of people there including Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Skillz, and Mouth.

"You guys it was unbelievable!! " Brooke exclaimed.

"Thanks B. Davis" Peyton said.

"You're welcome P. Sawyer."

"Hey Uncle Lucas congratulations!!" Jamie said. He walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks buddy!"

"Dude that wedding was off the hook dawg." Skillz said as he walked towards Lucas and Peyton.

"So big brother when are you leaving on your honeymoon?" Nathan asked

"Here in about 10 minutes. Hawaii here we come!" Lucas said, he grabbed Peyton and held her close.

"So Brooke when you leaving town?" Haley asked

"Hopefully not for awhile. I was gonna surprise you later but….I'm moving back home! I'm opening a "Clothes over Bro's" here in Tree Hill." Brooke announced

"That's great B. Davis!! We missed you around here!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I'm so looking forward to being here with everyone again. IT was so hard being up there by myself." Brooke said.

The gang stood around in a circle reminiscing and talking about Brooke's new house she bought on the beach and buying Karen's old cafe to put her store in. A few seconds later her cell phone rang.

"Hold on guys I'll be right back." Brooke says, she walks away from the group and answers her phone.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Brooke Davis?"

"Yes it is; may I ask whose calling?"

"Ms. Davis this is Officer Smith down at Tree Hill PD; we have a situation and would like you to come down to the station immediately."

"What's the problem?" Brooke asked, she seemed confused and scared all at the same time.

"I'll explain everything when you arrive"

"Okay I'll be right there." Brooke hangs up and walks back over towards her friends.

"I've got to go down to the police station something's going on and I'm not sure what."

"Whoa, do you want us to come with you?" Haley asked

"No guys I'll be fine; just have fun. I'll call ya when I know something." Brooke looks over at Peyton and Lucas.

"And you two have a great honeymoon! I love you both!"

"We love you too B. Davis." Peyton replied.

"Alright bye guys."

* * *

"Okay I was able to get a hold of Ms. Davis for you girls." The officer told us when he got off the phone.

"Ok so is she coming? You didn't tell her why she had to come down here did you?" I'm crossing my fingers hoping for a no.

"Yes she's coming and no I did not specify why she needed to come down."

"Thank you sir" I let out a sigh of relief as Sam and I gave each other a high five.

"I'm scared Sam. What if I can't get her to believe me?"

"Don't worry Mac, we've gotten this far and we're not going to blow it."

"I hope your right." I said.

10 minutes later we see her. Brooke Davis is finally here and I am totally scared to death. What am I going to say? How am I going to say it? She walks over towards Officer Smith, we can see them talking. The officer is pointing at us. Oh no, Brooke's telling him she doesn't know me, oh crap here they come.

"I don't think you two are telling me the truth. Ms. Davis here says she doesn't know you"

"I don't officer; I've never seen them before in my life." Brooke insists

"Um…..Brooke can we talk to you alone for a second please?" Sam asks. Brooke hesitates but decides to do it anyway. The officer gave us "the eye" and walked back to his desk.

"Okay I'm not sure what you two are doing. But I'm not going to get two teenage girls out of jail that I don't even know!"

"Just give me a minute to explain ok?" I begged

"Okay, but it better be good."

"We told the officer that we were your sisters but the fact is Sam isn't your sister. I am"

"Brooke she's telling you the truth" Sam butted in

"Wait a second how?"

"Our dad and my mom had an affair 16 years ago. She never really mentioned his name but she said that his wife's name is Victoria Davis."

Brooke's mouth dropped to the floor. She looks like she's gonna pass out.

"But there's probably a lot of Victoria Davis's in this town."

"True; but there was only one wealthy Davis family in Tree Hill at the time. My mom always mentioned how rich and handsome our father was."

"That son of a….." Brooke started to say but stopped herself from getting too angry. Which was great because I was already a nervous wreck.

"Let's say I believe you; what makes you think I'll help you out of this mess?"

"I've read "An Unkindness of Ravens" and if you're anything like the Brooke in the book, you'll help us." I said.

Brooke's eyes went from angry to calm. She looks at us then back at the officer.

"So what's your name?" Brooke asked

"My name is Mackenzie Brown, this is Samantha Walker."

"How does Samantha fit into this?" Brooke asked

"I'm the one who helped her find out about you. You can save you're thank you's for later."

"I'll try to contain myself." Brooke said sarcastically, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright I'm not sure if I believe this but I'll get you out. But why did you call me? Why didn't you call your mom Mackenzie?"

"My mom died a few months ago. I don't have anyone else."

"Oh; I'm so sorry" Brooke said

"It's okay, I miss her but she's with God now." I told her, Brooke looked like she wanted to cry but stopped herself from doing so.

"What about you Samantha? Where are your parents?"

"You can call me Sam; and I have no parents. I'm in foster care and my latest foster parent's kicked me out."

"Wow; this is crazy. Okay I'll get you out and I guess you two can stay with me tonight. But tomorrow we're going to figure this out."

"Thank you Brooke." I said and gave her a hug. She seemed in shock when I did it but I couldn't help myself.

"Let's go" Brooke said

30 minutes later after Brooke signed all the necessary paper work we were free to leave.

It's been a crazy night and I'm so glad it's over; but it makes me wonder what will happen tomorrow?

* * *

**End Chapter 4**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written for a story. I'm so proud of this chapter! **

**I'm dying to find out what you all think about it. I'm putting the other characters in it but they will not play a HUGE role in this story. **

**Please let me know what you thought. Did you like the way Brooke handled the news? **

**Was there not enough drama? **

**I love your reviews and I love to hear what you thought! **

**Thanks for reading and have a great day!! ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Living In A Dream**

**One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Next Day: Brooke's House

Brooke's been on the phone all morning. She's trying to get a hold of her dad….or should I say OUR dad.

"Can I please speak with Richard Davis?"

"I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now."

"Well can you interrupt him? This is Brooke Davis; his daughter and it's an emergency."

"I'm sorry Miss but I've been given strict orders."

"Listen lady! It's 8:00 in the morning, I haven't slept all night, and to top it off we're out of milk! Either you give this call to Richard Davis or I'll make sure he fires you!!"

WHOA! I've never seen Brooke that mad! Of course I've only known her for about 9 hours; but still.

"I'm sorry……" The lady on the other end couldn't say the sentence fast enough. Before I knew it the phone was out of Brooke's hand and in mid-air. Thank God it landed just past my head.

"Brooke; are you okay?" I asked. I know the answer but I can't resist being sarcastic.

"Yes I'm fine; it's just so hard getting a hold of that man! It's like trying to talk to the President."

"Do you really have to talk to him about me right now? Can't it wait?"

"I just really want him to know what he did; and how wrong it was."

"I understand that Brooke; but what if you tell him and he decides to take the first flight back to Tree Hill? I'm not sure I'm ready to face him yet."

"Ok; we'll wait awhile. You just let me know when you're ready."

"I will; promise."

"Okay. So where's Sam? We need to get goin; I've got to meet with your principal and make sure that you and Sam have been doing okay in school."

"She's still asleep; I told her to get up but she just told me to shut up and rolled over."

"Oh really……" Brooke walked to the kitchen from the table where we were sitting and then headed to Sam's room. I wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing; next thing I know I hear the loudest scream I've ever heard in my life. I jumped off the chair so high I almost started flying.

"Why did you do that?!?" Sam screamed

"Told ya to get up; maybe next time you'll listen." Brooke said, she had a mischievous grin on her face when she walked back into the kitchen.

"What did you do to her?" I'm laughing so hard I almost spit out the orange juice I'm drinking.

"Let's just say a really cold glass of water is the perfect way of saying good morning." As soon as she said morning Sam walked out of the bedroom soaking wet. She stares at Brooke and then glances back at me. I'm trying to fight from smirking but it's really really hard.

"So not funny!" Sam said. She turned around and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. As soon as it was safe Brooke and I laughed our heads off.

* * *

**School:**

Going to school was never a problem for me until recently; I loved learning new things but I especially enjoyed gym. Basketball is a passion I've had since I was in first grade.

My goal this season was to start on the Tree Hill Ravens girls Basketball team. But that was put on hold the minute the doctor told me my mom died; and now the only thing I want to do is shoot around at the Rivercourt.

Why? Because knowing that my mom was proud of me was a very special part of our relationship; and now that she's gone who's really gonna care if I play or not?

I haven't been to school since it happened; just because I was afraid of getting caught by social services. It's been a month since I've walked through Tree Hill High's halls and as Brooke, Sam, and I enter them; it makes me scared. Scared of what may happen and scared of how I'll handle it.

As we walk into Principle Turner's office I can hear my mom's voice whisper: "Don't be afraid I'll be here with you always" Mom always told me that when I was little and had a bad dream. She'd sit next to me on my bed and sing it over and over until I fell asleep.

"Ms. Davis it is so nice to see you back in Tree Hill." Principle Turner says as he shakes Brooke's hand.

"It's great to be back Mr. Turner."

"So what have we here?" Principle Turner's face can go from happy to fierce in a matter of seconds. Can you guess which face Sam and I got?

**DING DING DING!!! FIERCE!!! YOU ARE SO SMART!!!**

"I'm guessing these two haven't been here in a while?" Brooke asks him; she turns and looks at us but we just couldn't keep our eyes off of the floor.

"For a while would be an understatement; it's been about a month for Miss. Brown and about 3 for Miss. Walker." Principle Turner just glares at us hoping to make us feel bad and as much as I hate it it's actually working.

"Principle Turner you have to give these girls a little break here; I mean Mackenzie just lost her mom and Sam is going through a rough time with her foster parents and her living situation. Is there any way we can make this better for them?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis but with only a couple of weeks left of school I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. Summer school is just not in the budget for this school year and we have no other alternatives. The only option left for them is to repeat the 10th grade."

WHAT?!? Repeat the 10th grade?!? He's kidding right?!? I'm losing my mind here! What the heck!?! Sam is looking just like I am; SHOCKED!

"But wait aren't you supposed to have some money put away for Summer School when you do the budget plan?" Brooke asks

"Yes but unfortunately with the economy the way it is the school just doesn't have the means to do it."

"But I do" Brooke says; Sam and I look at her with wide eyes. What is she doing?

"Excuse Me?" Principle Turner asks; he's just as surprised as we are.

"I have the money to help the school; just as long as it helps these two pass the 10th grade."

"You're serious?" He asks her; Brooke nods her head yes.

"Okay well I'll talk to the school board and see if they'll allow it. Thank you Ms. Davis for this generous offer."

"No problem at all Principle Turner" Brooke says; she gets up from the chair and shakes his hand. Sam and I follow Brooke out of the office and into the hallway.

"What the heck was that?" I ask her; she looks at me and then back at Sam. Her face is full of concern.

"I know you two are having a rough time; it's not your fault. I'm more than willing to help you two out."

"But you just met us yesterday." Sam says

"I know" Brooke smiles and heads for the exit; Sam and I look at each other confused as she walks away.

* * *

**Later that Evening: Brooke's House**

Wow! Who saw that coming? Yea me either. Not only did Brooke totally give the school a lot of money but she did it to help two girls she hardly knows.

Sam and I are sitting in the living room watching television; we've talked about the summer school thing all day and we still can't understand it.

Brooke is in the Kitchen making dinner; I'm not sure what the smell is but it kind of smells like burnt toast with a hint of skin.

"Brooke Thank you." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table for dinner.

"For what?"

"Everything" I smiled at her and she nodded "Your welcome sis." WOW! I am so happy she called me that! After one whole day with my sister Brooke Davis I knew this wasn't going to be an ordinary summer. This was going to be a great summer!

Brooke finished dinner and placed the food on the table. As Sam and I sat with Brooke at the dinner table we talked about how my life was when I was younger.

"Do you have any friends Mackenzie?" I looked at Brooke and then back at Sam.

"I do now." I said

"Ok enough with the sentimental crap. Brooke do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked; it was kind of rude the way she asked it but I have to say I'm dying to know the answer.

"Yes I sure do Ms Nosey!" Brooke replied

"WELL??" Sam and I both said it at the same time. Brooke laughed and got up to clean the Kitchen.

"Oh you can't walk away from this question Brooke? Don't leave us hanging." I said as Sam and I followed Brooke into the kitchen.

"Okay fine; but I've done a great job hiding this from the media! I'm trusting you two to keep your mouths shut! GOT ME?"

"TOTALLY!" Sam said

"I'm dating Julian Baker." Brooke admitted. Mine and Sam's mouths nearly dropped towards the floor. Julian Baker?? The most famous movie producer in the USA???WHOA! Is there anyone my sister doesn't know?

"How does the media not know about this?" I asked

"We've pretended to hate each other on camera or in interviews but behind the scenes we're VERY close." Brooke winked at us and Sam and both looked at each other smiling.

"Impressive!" Sam said

"So when do we get to meet him?" I asked

"I don't know yet; he's in the middle of making a movie right now; in Brazil"

"OH WOW!!! I think I'm gonna like it here!!" I said

The rest of the night we talked about each other and gave our life stories. We learned a lot about each other and each passing minute our friendships grow stronger and stronger.

I'm loving living here with Brooke and Sam and I'm hoping nothing comes along to ruin it.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**

**OKAY FIRST AND FOREMOST I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I RECENTLY MOVED TO A DIFFERENT HOUSE AND HAD TO TRANSFER MY INTERNET TO A NEW STREET. IT TOOK ABOUT A WEEK OR SO TO GET IT DONE. THEN THE DAY I GOT IT BACK WE HAD A THUNDERSTORM AND THE LIGHTNING TOOK OUT MY INTERNET BOX. I'M SO SORRY.**

**IN BETWEEN ALL THE MADNESS I WROTE A LITTLE BIT OF CHAPTER 5 AND I FINALLY FINISHED IT TONIGHT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I THOUGHT THE SUMMER SCHOOL THING WOULD HELP THE READERS REALIZE HOW COMMITTED SHE IS TO BEING A GOOD SISTER TO MACKENZIE AND GOOD ROLE MODEL FOR SAM. I HOPE THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT OUT OF IT.**

**THE BASKETBALL THING WILL COME INTO PLAY LATER IN THE STORY AND DON'T WORRY JULIAN WILL BE IN THIS STORY TOO. PRETTY QUICK ACTUALLY.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT; I PROMISE NOT TO HAVE ANOTHER LONG DELAY LIKE THAT AGAIN. THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Tree Hill**

**Living in A Dream**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**RIVER COURT:**

It's been 6 weeks since Sam and I moved in with Brooke. In between all of the chaos of summer school Brooke, Sam and I have gotten close. She talked to social services about being Sam's foster home and my legal guardian. After a few begs and pleads they finally allowed us to live with Brooke on a long term basis.

Summer School started about a week ago; it's been pretty boring though. I never realized how much learning sucks in the summer! Good thing I have Sam with me in this; otherwise I'd never get anything done.

As Sam and I walk home from school we pass the RiverCourt. I miss playing basketball; it was my favorite thing to do until my mom died. Now it's like I'm forgetting about my mom if I start playing again. It was her favorite thing to do; watching me play the game I loved. How do I play knowing that my mom couldn't see it?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing; let's just go"

"Mac every time we pass this place you stare. You miss it don't you?"

"Yea I do."

"So why don't we come back here later tonight. We'll hang out just like old times maybe play some basketball." As soon as Sam said it I could feel my heart breaking and before I can do anything about it my anger got the best of me.

"NO! Let's just go Sam! Please?" Tears are welling up in my eyes. I've never felt this way before.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Oh well I'm sorry for trying to make my best friend happy! I won't do it again." Sam said sarcastically

"GOOD!" I started walking away from her as fast as I could. Before I knew it I was back home and when I looked back Sam wasn't there.

Walking into the house I saw Brooke sitting at the kitchen table working on some sketches for her new line. I cried all the way home and for some reason I just can't stop. Brooke looks up at me and notices my red and wet eyes.

"Mackenzie what's wrong?" She asked me as she puts her arm around me for comfort.

"I had a fight with Sam on the way home."

"What about?"

"Nothing it was stupid, I shouldn't have lost my temper with her."

"Why would you lose your temper?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Where's Sam?"

"I don't know; I walked away from her and I thought she was right behind me. But when I got home she wasn't anywhere around."

"Okay well maybe she'll show up in little while."

"I hope so; I was really rough on her."

"Don't worry Mackenzie; Sam's not the kind of person who holds a grudge." Brooke said; I knew she was right. But I still felt really bad about what I said to her; she was just trying to help.

"I'm gonna go do some homework. When she gets home will you let me know? I need to apologize."

"Sure"

I walked towards my bedroom hoping that doing my homework could keep my mind off of Sam. I sure hope she's okay.

* * *

**Mackenzie's room:**

Waking up this morning I had the biggest crick in my neck from falling asleep at my desk. I must've been exhausted; the last thing I remember was trying to figure out why x and y were in Algebra and not in the alphabet where they belong. Suddenly it all came back to me. "SAM" I said. I jumped up from my chair and went upstairs to her room. I gently opened the door fully expecting to see her sleeping with the covers over her head. I peeked into her room and gazed over at the bed; "She's not here!" I said. I ran downstairs and opened Brooke's bedroom door.

"Brooke! Sam didn't come home last night!" I screamed; I think I scared her because she jumped off the bed about 10 feet.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked

"Positive; I went up there to check on her and make sure she was here but she's not! Her bed's made! She never makes her bed!"

"Oh man you're right!" Brooke said; Brooke started walking over towards her purse on the dresser. She pulls her cell phone out of her bag and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"The police" Brooke said. She waited and waited for them to pick up. Finally they did.

"Please you have to help me; my 15 year old foster daughter didn't come home last night…..No I'm not sure why………NO we haven't looked yet…………what do you mean 24 hours?............fine, thanks for nothing!"

"What's going on?" I ask

"They said they can't file a missing person report unless she's been missing 24 hours. So until then we're on our own."

"That sucks! I have no Idea where'd she go."

" Me either but we have to go look for her. "

About 15 minutes later Brooke and I got ready and went to look for Sam. Going down the road I was peering out the window. Desperately looking and hoping that she's okay.

Brooke and I decided to start at the River Court since that's where I last saw her. As we pull up I noticed there was no sign of Sam but I do see something.

"Brooke Stop. I see something." I got out of the car and walked towards Sam and I's favorite bench. I looked under the seat and saw Sam's backpack.

"Brooke It's Sam's backpack!" I said, I pulled it out from under the bench and handed it to Brooke.

"Ok so if this is Sam's backpack then where's Sam?" Brooke said

I looked at Brooke with worried eyes; I know Sam and she doesn't leave things lying around. There's got to be something else going on. But the questions is; what?

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

**Okay sorry for the delay (again) but I had a huge case of writer's block for this story. This idea popped into my head and I ran with it. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**What do you want to see happen next? You're help is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful Day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Tree Hill  
**

**Living In A Dream**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

10 minutes later we're still sitting on the bench at the River court holding Sam's backpack. My sister's sitting next to me worried about the daughter she just recently got to know and love.

We haven't said anything to each other since we found it. We just sat here and worried and thought about the consequences of hurting a friend.

Why did I leave her here? Why did I have to yell at her and walk away!! Every time I thought about it my heart felt like it broke into a billion pieces.

When you're best and only friend is missing different things go through your mind that you might not expect; not knowing how this could happen could drive a person insane.

But we had to find Sam before it was too late; or maybe it already is.

"Brooke?" I looked up from the bench to see Peyton walking towards us.

"Peyton; thank you so much for coming!" Brooke got up and gave her best friend a hug.

"What's goin on? You sounded terrible on the phone." Peyton asked

"Sam's missing and I don't know what to do." Brooke said as she began to cry. I was wondering when that would happen.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. What can I do?" Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm and walked away from where I was sitting. Never a good sign when adults did that.

"You know; whenever I found out about these two girls; my heart was telling me to help em. But to tell you the truth Peyton; my mind said no and I almost went with it. But I didn't and I followed my heart, and I have never loved anyone more than I love these two girls. I don't know what

I'd do if anything happened to one of them Peyton."

By this time I can tell Brooke was losing the fight of being brave. I can't hear what they are saying but I can read it all over my sister's face.

* * *

The Night before:

"What the hell are you doing Jack!! Let go of my arm!! "Sam said as she stumbled inside Jack's house.

"Wow Sam you're strong!" He said as he shook his hand hoping to get rid of the pain of Sam's strong grip.

"Seriously Jack! What is going on here?"

"I can answer that" Sam turned around to see Jack's Brother Xavier standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Sam had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"See Sam; here's the thing…." X started in a calm and rational voice. "You owe me money!!" Suddenly X's voice wasn't so calm and rational.

"I thought you were going to give me time X; I don't have 200 dollars right now!" Sam begged

"That was when you were on your own; now you have the fashion designer Brooke Davis as a mother." X stared Sam down as if trying to get her to cave into giving him the money. Jack grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her into the other room.

"Sam please; just give him the money." Jack said

"Jack I would if I could; but the fact is I have no money."

"But Brooke does….all you have to do is ask her. I'm sure she'd lend it to you." Jack said

"Are you kidding? I only get 10 bucks a week for allowance. She may have money Jack but she's not stupid with it!"

"Look Sam; my brother isn't messing around here; he lent you that money for a reason."

"Yea so I could buy myself some food and clothes after my foster parents kicked me out."

"NO; you don't get it. He lent you that money so he'd have something to hold over your head. That's what he does Sam. You don't just owe him 200 bucks anymore. He's gonna make you pay 1000, he says it's interest and he wants it…..now." Jack said.

"But….I…." Sam put her hands over eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Somehow you have got to get that money or you're screwed"

"How Jack? IF YOU have a brilliant plan to get that money then I'm listening."

"Jack doesn't but I do" X Said; Sam and Jack jumped when they heard his voice. "see here's how this is gonna work. You are going to get that money from your mom."

"I already told you she won't give it to me!"

"Who said you had to ask her?"

"NO WAY!!" Sam said. She started for the door when X jumped in front of her and grabbed her throat. Not to choke her but to scare her.

"You will not leave this house until you agree with me!" He proclaimed

"Well then; I guess I'm not leaving!" Sam said. She went into Jacks room and slammed the door. Jack gave his brother a look that could tear through a concrete wall and then followed Sam into his room.

"I'm sorry Sam"

"Save it! You dragged me all the way here from the River Court just so your brother could threaten me?!"

"I know it looks bad…" he began

"BAD? IT's horrible Jack! Your dear sweet brother wants me to steal from the one woman who actually took the time to care about me!"

"You don't get it!! My brother is capable of anything!! He's crazy and what you need to do is trust me and do what he says to do!" Jack said; he was growing very impatient with Sam.

"Jack I can't do this; there's no way I can steal from Brooke."

Jack shook his head and sat down on his bed. He put his hands over his eyes in disgust over Sam's unwillingness to understand the situation.

About an hour went by and Jack and Sam hadn't said a word to each other. Jack decided it was time to talk to her again but as he looked down on the floor where Sam had been sitting he realized that she had fallen asleep. So Jack got up from the bed and gently walked out of the room.

He walked into the living room only to see X sitting on the couch waiting for them to come out.

"Well? Is she gonna do it or not?" X asked him

"I don't know she just needs more time to think about it."

"Well for your sake; you better hope she does!" X said

X left the room and went into the kitchen. Jack sat down on the couch and stared out the window behind him. He knew what his brother would do to him if Sam didn't agree to do what he says. He whispered "please help me" and laid down.

* * *

**End Chapter 7; WOW!!! IT's been a very long time since I updated. So sorry!! But here it is and I hope you weren't disappointed!! I'm not making anymore promises cause clearly I can't keep them with my hectic work schedule. So I will try my hardest to get chapter 8 out ASAP!! Please review and let me know what you think. All of the reviews are greatly appreciated!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Tree Hill**

**Living in a Dream**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

  
**

The day went on and there was still no word about Sam. I don't know why but something is telling me there's something wrong. Back at our house Brooke is in the living room with Peyton talking and crying all at the same time. All I can do is sit in my room and think about how all of this mess is my fault and how I'll never forgive myself is something ever happened to Sam. I hear someone knocking at the front door. I race to my feet and run into the living room hoping to see Sam. But it's not….it's Haley, Nathan, and Lucas.

"Hi guys; thanks for coming" Brooke managed to say in between sobs.

"Any word yet?" Haley asked

"No" Peyton replied. "We've tried her cell but we found it in her backpack. We have no idea where to look."

"What about the Police? Can't they do something?" Nathan asked

"Not until about 6 pm tonight. According to them she has to be missing 24 hours." I said

"Mackenzie what happened?" Lucas asked me. I shrugged and shook my head

"It was so stupid. We were walking past the river court and she suggested we come back later to play basketball and hang out. I kind of lost my mind and screamed at her for even suggesting it. She got mad and decided not to follow me home."

"So why did you get so upset about that?" Haley asked

"It's a long story and one I'll tell you once we find Sam. But we have to find her guys; I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her." Lucas put his hand gently on my shoulder.

"We'll find her Mackenzie; even if it takes the entire town of Tree Hill. We'll find her."

"I sure hope your right Lucas" I said and solemnly I walk back to my room.

* * *

**Same Time over at Jack's:**

"Good morning sleepy head; sleep well?" X said. The sound of his voice was so calm it was scary.

Sam woke up startled by how close X's face was to hers. She looked up at him and with a mischievous grin spit in his face.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" X grabbed Sam by the arm and yanked her towards the living room.

"Get off of me you Son of a…." Sam tried to pull away but X was just too strong. He pushed her down onto the living room couch and just sat on top of her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He placed it near her neck as she tried to fight. Once Sam saw the knife she knew she had to stop fighting.

"Who do you think you're messing with kid?!" X screamed; all Sam could do was close her eyes and wait for the worst.

Just as X was going to make his move Jack ran into the room and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing??? You said you weren't gonna hurt her!!" Jack screamed as they wrestled on the floor.

"I lied!!" X exclaimed; he then pushed Jack off him so fast and so hard it looked like Jack flew 50 feet across the room. He then headed back towards Sam with the knife still held tightly in his hand.

"You'll learn to respect me Samantha Walker!" X said; as his hand goes back Sam has to fight back the tears.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Jack said; he reached for the fireplace poker and without hesitation whacked X over the head with it. X fell to the floor and went unconscience.

"I'm calling the police!" Sam said as she got up from the couch and rushed towards the living room phone.

"No; no police!" Jack screamed. He raced towards her and grabbed the phone from Sam's hand.

"But Jack he tried to kill me!" Sam replied

"I know but he's my brother" He said

Sam shook her head in disgust

"I've known you since kindergarten Jack! After everything we've been through you want this jerk to get away with trying to kill me? I thought you were my friend?" She said

"I am!"

"Then let me call the police Jack!! Give me the phone!"

Jack hesitated but knew Sam was right; he let her have the phone and then sat down hard on the couch.

"Hello Police…." Sam said

* * *

The house has been pretty quiet all day; even with everyone here the noise is scarce. With no idea where Sam could be all we can do is sit here and wait.

Everyone jumps when Brooke's cell phone begins to ring. All we can do is stare at it. Once Brooke was able to compose herself she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello…is this Brooke Davis?"

"Yes it is; how can I help you?"

"Ms. Davis we have someone here who would like to talk to you."

"Brooke it's me" Sam said

"Oh Sam!!! Thank god!!! R u okay?" Brooke said

"IT's Sam?" I asked; Brooke nodded.

"Thank God!!" I was so excited I hugged everyone in the room!

"Ok we'll be right there" Brooke said and hung up; she jumped from the couch and grabbed her keys off of the coffee table.

"What'd she say?" I asked

"She's okay. She's at the police station. She didn't wanna tell me what happened over the phone. She just wants me to go and get her."

"Can I go?"

"How bout you stay here with everyone else. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Sure" I said; Brooke opened the door and headed outside.

"Brooke?" I said

"Yea" Brooke said as she stopped right outside the door.

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's okay Mackenzie; it's not your fault. Besides she's gonna be fine."

"Okay" I said. Brooke got into her car and headed off to get Sam.

The relief is so great as I watch Brooke's car head off into the distance. Thank God she's okay but the most important question now is what happened?

* * *

**End Chapter 8!! YAY!!! I actually got a chapter up for yall in record time!! :) Hope you like it!! I enjoyed writing it a lot!! **

**Please review!!! I love reading your comments! Have a Great day!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Tree Hill**

**Living in a Dream**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

  
**

It's been almost 15 minutes. Any second now Brooke will be walking through the front door with Sam. What am I going to say? I have so many emotions and I'm just not sure which one to use.

But for some reason as I see the door knob turn and the front door open my happiness emotion came barreling straight out. As soon as I saw Sam walk through the door; the tears couldn't help but stroll down my face.

Sam looked at me the exact same way; though her tears looked like she'd been crying a long time before me.

"Thank God you're okay!" I say as I run towards her. Hugging each other was a huge relief after everything that'd happened.

"I'm fine Mac; don't worry" Sam replies

"What happened?" I asked; everyone in the room except for Brooke had no idea. Sam had explained it to Brooke on the way home from the station.

As Sam tells her story I could see the hate in Lucas and Nathan's eyes. The look they had when they really really wanted to hurt somebody!

"…and that's when the cops showed up and took us down to the station." Sam finishes

"Wow Sam that was quite a story. You're sure you're okay?" Haley asked

"Guys I'm fine."

"Well X won't be when we get through with him." Lucas began " Let's go little brother" Lucas and Nathan got up from the couch and headed for the door. I've never seen more determined people and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't!" Sam said. Lucas and Nathan stopped at the door and turned back towards Sam.

"Why? The dude almost killed you!" Nathan said

"True but he's already in jail. He can't hurt me anymore. Please don't go down there and make a scene with him. It'll just make it worse." Sam replied. Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and simultaneously decided that Sam was right. T

hey backed away from the door and head back towards the couch.

"What about Jack?" I ask

"I don't know. I asked the police what was gonna happen to him but they didn't have a clear answer. I just pray they get him into a nice home with parents who'll care about him as much as Brooke cares about us." Sam smiled. Brooke was behind her trying to hold back the tears.

"But enough about me…" Sam said "What about you Mac? What happened at the River Court? Why'd you run off like that?" I stare down at the floor only to look back up and see everyone staring at me. I have a strange feeling that they want to know what the deal is.

"It's a reminder." I begin "The day my mom died I wasn't with her when it happened." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes and every time I start to speak my voice cracks ever so slightly. Peyton is sitting next to me on the couch; all of a sudden I feel her hand on my shoulder comforting me.

"I was at the River Court that day. My mind was on making the basketball team and all I wanted to do was practice. Earlier that day my mom wanted to take me shopping. She just wanted "mother/daughter" time. I said no; I said that my number one priority was basketball. I wanted to go to the River Court and practice all day. I could tell she was disappointed. But for some reason my STUPID selfish mind wouldn't let me care enough to stay!" I'm crying even harder now as I relive the pain of that day.

"As I was playing I saw out of the corner of my eye flashing lights. But the strangest thing was; there wasn't a siren going off. The silence of that police car pulling up was the scariest sound I'd ever heard. They told me my mom had died and all I could do was cry. Apparently a good friend of ours had gone over to talk to my mom about the divorce she was going through. My mom was her attorney. She said she rang the door bell and banged on the door and there was no answer. She was worried since the car was still out front and my mom never went anywhere without her car. She found our spare key under the mat and she let herself in. She found my mom lying in the floor of the living room. My mom was already gone; it was too late to save her. Now every time I step on the court of that park my mind goes back to that day that I lost my mom and the day I refused to go shopping with her because I was too selfish to understand why she wanted to spend time with me!"

"Mac that wasn't you're fault." Sam said

"Try telling my heart that." I said in between sobs.

"Mackenzie no one can see the future" Brooke says "You had no idea what would happen that day. You had no control over any of it."

"But I had a choice Brooke! To spend time with my mom and I totally screwed it all up!"

"Listen Mackenzie; I know how you're feeling. You're feeling scared, angry that she died, and mad that you weren't there to say goodbye." Lucas said

I look up at him and realize that the look on his face is real and he's not just trying to make me feel better.

"How?" I asked

"I lost my Uncle Keith. He was like a father to me; he was going to marry my mom and he was going to adopt me. But in an instant my Uncle Keith was murdered by his own brother; my birth father. But do you know what kept me going?" Lucas asked

"No" I said

"Just look around you Mackenzie. Everyone in this room that is here with you now was here for me then. I couldn't have done it without the strength of my friends and my family. Was it still tough? Hell yeah! But I got through it Mackenzie; and I'm pretty sure you can to."

"I've never had friends before now; and I probably wouldn't have made it if I hadn't met Sam or Brooke. Does the hurt ever go away Lucas?"

"Not completely; but the memories are what keep you smiling and laughing." Lucas smiled

I know he's right; what I didn't have back then I have now. I have a family.

I smile back and look around the room "So…anyone up for some basketball?" I say. The laughter that followed was great! It felt so good to have friends!

"At the River Court?" Sam asks

"Is there any other place?" I say

"Not in this lifetime" Nathan said. We all started for the door; Brooke was ahead of all of us. As she opened the door I could see the smile on her face go away. She slams the door so fast it almost breaks off.

"B. Davis what is wrong with you?" Peyton asked

Brooke turned around. I swear the look on her face is priceless!

"Julian's here" Brooke whispered

"That's great!" Haley said

"No! No it's not!" Brooke whispered "Loudly"

"Why not?" I asked

"He kinda sorta doesn't know about my two houseguests yet."

OH CRAP!!

* * *

**End Chapter 9**

**So what did you think of Mackenzie's story? Did it make sense at all? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it!! Next Chapter: How will Julian take the news about Mackenzie and Sam?**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Tree Hill**

**Living In A Dream**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Brooke! You haven't told him yet?" Haley asked

"Not exactly" Brooke said

"What do you mean not exactly Brooke? How could you not tell him? You talk to him for hours before you go to bed?" Sam Said

"How do you know?" Brooke asked with her eyebrows raised

"So not the point here!" Sam replied

"I've tried to tell him but it was never the right time." Brooke said. Just then the knock on the other side of the door was louder and longer than any before it.

"Brooke? Let me in!!" Julian said

"You have to let him in!" Peyton said

"I know I know! Just give me time!" Brooke slowly turned back towards the door and with a deep breath slowly opened the door.

"JULIAN!!" Brooke said as she hugged her boyfriend. Julian hugged back but looked at us clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Did I miss something?" Julian asked

"No silly!" Brooke said hurriedly

"Really? So why did you slam the door in my face when you saw me?" Julian asked her

Brooke looked at us but all we could do was shake our heads and sit down in the living room.

"No reason baby! I was just surprised that's all!" Brooke said

"You looked scared Brooke" he said

"Well you did scare me…I mean I didn't know you would be standing at the door when I opened it."

"Brooke we've been dating for months; I can tell when you're lying. What's going on?" Brooke sighed knowing she had no choice but to tell him.

"Look Julian; you've been gone for a few months and things have gotten let's just say Crazy."

"How crazy?" he asked "Is it another guy?"

"Oh no way!! Sorry that's not what I meant at all! I just have some people staying here with me."

"You're freaking out because you have company over? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Brooke."

"Well you see; they're not just company….they're living here."

"You have someone living here with you?" He asked "Like living here living here?"

"Yea"

"Who?"

"My sister and her friend"

"You don't have a sister…you told me you're an only child."

"That's what I thought too but it turns out my father had an affair and the result is a 16 year old teenager who just lost her mother and has nowhere else to go."

"Well that's surprising. What's her name?"

"Mackenzie"

"Wow. Wait you said your sister had a friend living here with you too. Who's she?"

"Mackenzie's friend Sam. She's a foster child and I legally became her foster mom." She said. Julians face was nothing short of shocked. He looked at Brooke and then looked back at us. All Sam and I could do was wave at him.

"Brooke why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand. I never talked to you about kids and I didn't know what you would do if I'd told you. I was afraid."

Julian nods his head in agreement; slowly Julian turns back towards the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Brooke said as she grabbed his arm

"I guess you don't know me at all Brooke Davis. I don't understand why you couldn't trust me enough to tell me about this. What does that mean for us?" Again Julian walked away from Brooke and out the door.

"Julian wait!" Brooke said as she followed after him. "I'm sorry!!"

Julian went to his car and opened his door. But before he got in he turned to face Brooke.

"I can't do this….at least not right now. I need time to think. At least give me that much!" With that said Julian got in his car and drove away. Brooke stood on the porch of her house and cried as she watched the love of her life leave.

* * *

**End Chapter 10!!!**

**Okay so it's short but I wanted yall to see how Julian took the news. Hope you liked it! Review please I'd love to hear what yall want to see and what yall thought!! ENJOY!! **

**Next Chapter: "Will Brooke and Julian make amends? And it's Mackenzie's first time playing basketball at the Rivercourt; will she be able to play without feeling guilty?**


	11. Chapter 11

**One Tree Hill**

**LIVING IN A DREAM**

**CHAPTER 11**

**

* * *

  
**

As I wake up from a not so peaceful night sleep and walk into the kitchen to get some breakfast I wasn't very surprised to see Brooke asleep at the bar with her cell phone in her hand. I've never seen Brooke this way before and to tell you the truth it's kind of scary. After Julian left last night Brooke stood on the porch for an hour. Peyton tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk back. So everyone else tried to; Lucas, Nathan, Haley, me and Sam. But she just wouldn't snap out of it.

After everyone left Sam and I tried one more time to get through to her but once again NOTHING. We knew she loved him but up until today we didn't know how much. After she finally came in she tried and tried to get him to answer his phone. She must've called him like 50 times and left like 50 voicemails. And when Sam and I went to bed she was still going!

I know Brooke has an important staff meeting today to discuss the new C over B line so I decide she needs to wake up; so as she always does me I the mornings I "gently" tap her shoulder.

"Brooke?" I said

"What?" She said her head jolting up from the bar. "OW!! That was not a good sleeping idea"

"Ya think?" I laughed

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9 AM"

"Why aren't you at summer school?"

"Brooke it's Saturday."

"Oh yea…wait if it's Saturday then I have staff meeting today!"

"BINGO!!" I yelled and laughed

"O geez! I gotta get ready." Brooke heads to her bedroom. I follow hoping for some answers.

"Did you ever talk to Julian last night?"

"Nope, I'm beginning to think he's never gonna talk to me again."

"Yes he will Brooke it's like he said he just needs time to think. It'll be fine"

"I hope so"

"Can I ask you something?" I ask

"Sure"

"Did you not tell Julian about us because you're embarrassed?"

"What would make you think that?" Brooke said she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed.

"I don't know; you just always said you tell Julian everything."

"True, but this is something you don't just blurt out over the phone. Especially when I had no Idea how he'd take it."

"I guess I can see that. So what are you gonna do now?"

"I wish I knew kiddo." Brooke said as she continued getting ready.

"Mac you ready?!?" Sam yelled from upstairs

"One minute!" I yell back

"What are you two doing today?"

"We thought we'd go to the Rivercourt and shoot some hoops." I smiled

" That's great!! Good luck kiddo!"

"Thanks Brooke, good luck to you to."

"Thanks" Brooke smiled. I walked back towards my room to change.

* * *

**30 minutes later:**

The hoop is a mere 2 feet away. Standing on the court ball in hand my mind goes back to the day when my life changed forever. My eyes are determined to stay shut but I'm desperately trying to open them. The pain rushes back to me and the tears begin to fall but right before the memories make me lose it…..

"Mac!" Sam screamed; she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bleachers. My heart is going a million times a minute.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought" I said.

"It's okay Mac, we'll stay here as long as it takes"

"Thanks Sam"

"Can I join you?" We heard someone behind us ask. Which is kind of odd because I'm not familiar with that voice but yet I think I've heard it before.

Looking back Sam and I are shocked to see Julian.

"Why?" Sam asked harshly

"So I can get to know you guys better."

"No thanks! You Jerk!" Sam said

"Sam?!" I reply

"What Mac? The dude broke Brooke's heart!"

"Maybe; but I believe in second chances"

"If you believed that then you'd play basketball on that court without any regrets." He said

How'd he know about that? He can tell we're shocked.

"Don't worry I'm not a stalker" he chuckled "Let's just say I stood at the door for a while before I knocked last night." He finished

"Great! So now you're a spy too?!?" Sam replied

"Shut up Sam" I told her. Sam just glared at me.

"Listening to my story through a door doesn't mean you know me Mr. Baker." I said

"Don't call me Mr. Baker it makes me sound old just call me Julian and I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I know what you're going through."

"Oh really? How?" I say not sure he's telling the truth.

"My dad died about a year ago. The last 3 words I said to him were Go To Hell. We never really got along. He thought my career was going nowhere and that I was wasting my life. But I knew one day I would make a movie that would put me on the map. Now a year later I finally have that movie, and the Oscar nominations to boot. But my dad died before he got a chance to see this and the guilt of that day eats me alive." Julian said trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry" is all I could manage to say

"Thanks. You want my advice?" he asked. I hesitated for a second but then nodded.

"Believe" he said

"Believe? Believe in what?" I asked. I look over at Sam and all she does is shake her head and roll her eyes.

"You're mom loved you kiddo, and with all our fighting and hollering somewhere deep inside I knew my dad loved me too. What I believe is that my dad may not have wanted this life for me but he wanted me to have a great life with a steady income job. He wanted me to succeed in this business and now that I have I believe that he's looking down on me right now and he's smiling. And he's proud that I got the movie that made me famous. That's what you gotta believe; that you're mom is so proud and so happy that you have made it back to this court to play your favorite game. All she wants is for you to be happy.

"You really believe that?"

"Heck ya kiddo!! Go on take a shot"

Slowly I grabbed the ball and walked towards the court. I close my eyes as I get closer towards the basket; but instead of seeing the cops like all the other times, this time I saw my mom. She's sitting on the bleachers cheering my name and waving.

I open my eyes and look towards the basket; I raise the ball up over my head and let it roll off of my fingertips. The ball seemed like it was heading up in slow motion and as it came down toward the goal it made the sweetest sound I've ever heard; SWISH!

"See? What I tell ya?" Julian said

"Lucky guess!" Sam replied. I looked over towards her and rolled my eyes. Then I looked back at Julian.

"Thank you" I said as I hugged him.

"Anytime" he replied

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked him

"Sure"

"Summer school will be over next week and then in a few weeks basketball tryouts will start. Would you wanna come here with me to help me practice?" I asked it really fast so I knew he didn't catch it all but before he could answer Sam spoke up.

"Excuse me?" she screamed

"You heard me Sam" I told her

"Why would you want him to help you? You just met him today!! Besides you have me!"

"Look Sam I love you and I love that you wanna help me do this but he knows exactly how I feel! I need him okay?" I said Sam looked at Julian then back at me.

"Alright fine; but Julian if you at anytime do anything to make Mac upset you're dead!"

"Geez! Do you have no faith in me at all?" he asked

"No" Sam said; she gave him a death glare and walked away. When we knew she was far enough away we both started laughing.

"Don't listen to her Julian, she's all bark and no bite."

"I'll keep that in mind" he chuckled

"So can I ask you for another favor?" I asked

"Ok"

"Talk to Brooke"

"Mackenzie…." He began but I cut him off

"Please? She's so sorry about everything!! She slept on the bar last night with her phone in her hand for cryin out loud!!"

"I did get like 50 voicemails from her."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. She's a mess Julian please please talk to her!" I looked at him and gave him the sad puppy dog lips.

"Oh man! I hate that it gets me every time!!" he said

"So you'll talk to her?" I asked happily. Julian looked at me, smiled, and shook his head

"Yeah; I'll talk to her."

"SWEET!" I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car. He got in the driver side as I made my way towards the passenger side. He sat at the wheel and stared at me; I looked at him like he lost his mind.

"WELL? Let's go!! Chop Chop!! You're wasting time!"

Julian laughed and put the car in drive. If it's the last thing I do I will help those two get back together!!

* * *

**End Chapter 11!!**

**Hope you liked it!! I've been writing it for a couple weeks now; it's really fun to see your comments so please let me know what you think! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So it's been a looooooooonnnnnnngggggg time since I updated this story. I'm SO SORRY! Please forgive me! Ok so here we go!**

One Tree Hill

**Living in a Dream**

Chapter 12

* * *

The closer we got to the boutique the more nervous I seem to get. What am I gonna do to get these two back together? Not only do I not have a plan but I don't have a CLUE what I'm doing!

"Ok we're here….now what?" Julian asked as he put the car in park

"Well we could go in….or are you chicken?" I said

"ME? No Way!" Julian defended

"Ok let's go" I got out of the car and walked around the car. Julian however just sit there….staring….it was almost freakish.

"COME ON JULIAN!" I screamed. Brooke must've heard me cause I can see her coming outside.

"What are you two doing here?" Brooke asked semi-embarrassingly. Brooke and I watched as Julian got out of the car. But of course he said nothing.

"Well Julian and I just wanted to um…" I began urging Julian to chime in.

"Say hi" He blurted out

"That's it? Mackenzie I'm in the middle of some important business so if that's all then I'm going back inside." Brooke said as she turns around towards the door.

"Wait…." Julian said. Brooke came to a screeching halt and I swear I can see a smile as she turns back around. Feeling as though I've done my job I walk away and "pretend" to head to the diner down the street. I sneak behind a car and secretly watch what happens.

"I'm Sorry for running out on you last night." Julian said

"You didn't even let me get the chance to say I'm sorry. I should've told you. I just…."

Before Brooke could get the rest of the sentence out Julian grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. Not for a second but for almost a minute!

"YES!" I scream as I jump out from behind the car! I run towards them as they jump away from each other in shock. I'm laughing too hard by the time I get there.

"Yeah ha ha very funny!" Brooke says with a smirk

"Well my work here is done." I said. "I know I didn't do too much but it made me feel better". I said laughing. Just then we hear a voice coming from down the street. Oh man It's Sam. What does she have to say now?

"Well Well Well" Sam says with her hands on her hips. Julian and Brooke look at me and all I can do is shake my head and shrug my shoulders in annoyance.

"I guess you two love birds got back together." Sam said sarcastically

"Yes we did and there's nothing you can do about it." Julian said

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm watching you Julian. Hurt Brooke once and I'll hurt you twice." Sam said

I cant help but laugh silently while watching this whole thing go on.

"Sam you worry about your own problems." Brooke began " What happens between Julian and I is OUR business not yours."

"Hey how bout we go celebrate!" I blurt out trying to lighten the mood a little. "Maybe go out and eat ya know get to know Julian a little more." Sam looks at me like I'm crazy as I'm trying to persuade her silently that it's a good idea.

"Ok sure Let me go finish the meeting in here and we'll go" Brooke said. As she walked by Sam I heard her say "Be nice" in her ear.

"Sounds like fun" Sam said. For some reason it didn't come out very cheerful.

"Ok lets go" Brooke said as she left the boutique. "My favorite restaurant is about 25 minutes away from here."

"Awesome! Let's go" I said and hopped in the car. Sam was more reluctant but finally joined the rest of us in the car and off we went.

* * *

About 30 minutes later we arrive at the restaurant. But it's not a formal restaurant like I thought it would be. With almost every booth filled with families I soon realize that this was indeed Pizza Palace.

"Your favorite restaurant is Pizza Palace?" I ask

"Yeah! Pizza is a great celebrating food" Brooke says

"She insisted I take her here on our first trip to Tree Hill. I wondered the same thing Mackenzie" Julian said laughing.

We got us a table about an inch away from the game room. As we sat and talked and laughed before I knew it about an hour went by. I told Brooke what happened at the RiverCourt with Julian and the reason why I ended up riding with him in the first place.

As I'm sitting facing Brooke I noticed the color had gone out of her face as she stared at something behind me. I quickly turned around and learned that it wasn't something but someone she was staring at.

"Hi Brooke" The tall man said. He was about 6'0 with short dark brown hair.

"Hi…..Dad" Brooke said. Slowly my mind begins to process what's happening. Finally it hits me. After 16 years of not knowing or even seeing the guy who totally screwed my Mom over. I was finally face to face with my father.

* * *

**End Chapter 12.**

**WOW! Been a long time! Again sooooo very sorry. I can't seem to find time to do this regularly but I'm gonna keep trying. I hope you like this chapter. I loved writing it once I got started! So let me know what you thought! Every review helps me a lot! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**One Tree Hill**

**Living in a Dream**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

My Father…What am I supposed to say to this man? I mean I can't just go up to him and say "HI Daddy remember me? The child you abandoned?" No Way! So What am I supposed to say? So I just sit there. Staring and wondering about what will happen. My heart is full of resentment towards this guy.

"Dad what are you doing here? How'd did you even know I was here?" Brooke asked. Julian and Sam decided to head towards the game room so they weren't so uncomfortable. Wish I could go to but I didn't wanna leave Brooke alone if it got out of hand.

"Well I heard you were trying to get a hold of me Brooke. I just thought I'd figure out Why. And when you weren't at home I figured you might be here. It was a longshot but I was right. We used to come here for your birthday when you were a little kid. Remember? I remember you and Peyton sittin over there in the ball bounce just laughing your heads off about….."

"DAD! I haven't seen or heard from you in years and now all of a sudden you show up unannounced! Come on!"  
"I just wanted to see my daughter. Is that a crime?" Richard said

I don't know why I'm even jealous that he didn't put a s on the end of daughter. I mean why should I be? He never wanted me anyway. He never took me to Pizza Palace for my birthdays. He never even sent me a birthday card. So why am I jealous?

"Dad the reason I called you was not for "it's been so long" chit chat. I've found out something and I do want to talk to you about it. But not here. Not right now. We're gonna have to do this tomorrow. My house at 7 ok?" Brooke said

"You got it" Richard said. He gave Brooke a quick kiss on the cheek which seemed to surprise her and then left.

"So….that's him uh? Our Father?" I managed to say after he walked out

"Yeah. Mackenzie I'm so sorry you had to meet him without warning. I didn't know he was in town, let alone coming here." Brooke said. She sat next to me at the table and looked at me with worried eyes.

"I know. It's not your fault at all. Listen I'm a little tired. Can we go home please?" I ask

"Sure. Let me go get Julian and Sam" Brooke walked off into the game room as I started tearing up at the table.

After we got home I went straight to bed. My emotions just made me so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. The thought of trying to talk to my father was enough to make my head spin. I have no idea when that'll happen and frankly I'm kinda scared.

* * *

The smell of Breakfast got me up outta bed. With all the commotion last night I didn't get to eat much pizza. As I'm walking into the kitchen I see Brooke and Sam standing by the bar.

"Hey Mac. How'd you sleep?" Sam asks me

"Ok I guess." Is all I can reply

"Do you wanna talk about what happened last night?" Brooke asks

"Maybe later. I don't wanna be late for School." With that I took a bite of my eggs and headed out the door.  
"Do you think she'll be okay Brooke?" Sam asks her

"I don't know Sam." Brooke replies

* * *

**6 weeks later:**

Summer is in Full Swing, I finally passed the 10th grade and am very ready to start my Junior year. Brooke never heard from our Father again since that night at Pizza Palace. And quite frankly I was glad. We hardly ever talk about it anymore to tell ya the truth. I was happy not having him in my life. I had Sam, Brooke, and Julian! Who needs a Father?

RiverCourt:

I spend most of my time at the RiverCourt. With Basketball Tryouts only a couple weeks away I need all the practice I can get. The love of Basketball for me gets stronger every time I practice. Sitting on the bleachers takin a breather I noticed a shadow walking behind me. Thinking it was Sam I turned around with a smile but it wasn't Sam and my smile goes away. It was Richard.

"Hi" He said "You must be Mackenzie"

But I can't talk back. My mouth won't move. I'm frozen from head to toe and I'm not sure what to do.

"I know you don't really know who I am….." he began then all of a sudden I could talk again.

"yeah I know who you are….Your the bastard who lied to my mom about being married and left her with a responsibility of raising a kid by herself!" I said " But what I wanna know is how the hell you know who I am." I finished.

"What?" Richard replied. "I don't know what you've been told Mackenzie but I never left your mom. I loved her too much…I loved You too much." The words that I have just heard cut me like a knife. Why was he lying? Does he think I'm stupid? I just stand there with my head shaking profusely.

"No, you're a liar! My mom told me that you left her alone the day she had me! She said you didn't wanna have another kid!" I screamed

"Mackenzie I didn't leave your mom, believe me! Your Mom Left me."

With my mouth wide open, I just stand here and glare at Richard. My hearts telling me not to believe him but my mind is asking all these questions. One of which is was my mom lying to me this whole time? And if so why?

* * *

**End Chapter 13**

**So I decided to go with a twist to this story. I hope you liked it! Please Review and let me know! Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Living in a Dream**

**One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

I don't get it! I really have no idea what's going on and why I'm questioning what I've been told all my life! If my life wasn't any more confusing lets add THIS!

"Ok so you're telling me that all my life, my mom has been lying to me? That everything she told me about you was wrong and that you always wanted me?" I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"Listen Sweetie…" Richard starts

"Don't you dare call me that! I'm not your sweetie!" I can't believe he pulled that like he's known me all my life or something.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I have made some mistakes in my life and marrying Victoria Davis was one of them. When I met your mom I was separated from Victoria. My whole marriage felt wrong, even after we had Brooke. I'd never felt a love strong enough to make a marriage work until I met your mother."

"How did you meet my mom?"

She was my divorce lawyer. She was the one woman who knew my problems more than anybody and she was so sweet and caring. I'd never met a woman like her before. So we started seeing each other." He says

"But wait she said she didn't know you were married. She said she didn't know until she called you to tell you she was in labor with me." I'm more confused now than ever.

"When my divorce was final I decided to move in with your mom. I knew she was alone and needed me to take care of her. She was having really bad headaches about every 3 days. I knew she needed me and I needed her. Then we found out she was pregnant. I was thrilled. I knew that Brooke would be too. But your mom wasn't convinced and she was scared that she couldn't love me the way I wanted her too. I told her she was crazy and that I had no huge expectations for your mom. I loved her more than I could imagine and was so looking forward for you to be born."

"The headaches! I should've known something was wrong then. She always had headaches. It got so bad one day she almost passed out. I'm guessing she knew she had something wrong. She had doctor's appointments every couple weeks but she always told me they were checkups. She didn't want me to worry. I sure wish she would've told me so I'd have been somewhat prepared when she died." My tears are now uncontrollable.

"Wait why didn't Brooke know about me? Where was she through this whole thing?" I manage to get out.

"Victoria and I sent Brooke to a boarding school in London for the rest of the year while the Divorce was going on. We thought it be best if she wasn't here through the whole thing."

"Oh I see. So what happened with you and my mom to make her lie about you?"

"My love for your mom was amazing and I was so happy. But one day she decided she wasn't happy anymore and she didn't want you to grow up in a unloving home like ours. About a week before she decided this I got a job offer in Canada to run a Multi-Million Dollar Sports company. I was debating on taking it but your mom didn't want to live there. So I declined the job offer and I stayed here. I guess your mom felt guilty for me skipping that job so she said she wasn't happy and she left. I knew that I never wanted her to feel that way so when she left I took that job in Canada and that's where I stayed….until now."

"So she lied about you because she thought I wouldn't forgive her for leaving you like she did. That's really messed up mom (I say softly). How did you find out about mom dying?"

"Your mom's secretary Trish told me the day after the funeral. She debated calling me but I was so glad she did. I didn't know if you knew about me so I stayed away. Then Brooke called the office and here I am." Richard said

"Did you know who I was in Pizza Palace?" I ask

"Yeah I did. I actually wasn't sure what Brooke wanted but once I saw you I knew immediately."

"How did you know?"

"Trish showed me a picture of you that had been on your mom's desk at the law firm. You sure are beautiful you know that? You look just like your mom." Richard says smiling from ear to ear and trying to reach out to me but I pulled away.

"You were supposed to show up for dinner at Brooke's the next night. Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure what to say….quite frankly I wanted to talk to you first instead of Brooke. But I just never knew how to start."

"You should have at least called." I said

"You're right Mackenzie I'm sorry."

"Well I know you want me to just be one big happy family with you right now but I need time to process all this. But I do know one thing you need to do."

Richard looked at me confusingly.

"You need to tell Brooke." His eyes got big and then she shook his head.

"You're right I do. But let's do it tomorrow ok?" Richard begs

"I'll tell you what. You shoot this ball from the half court line. If it goes in you can wait until tomorrow but if it doesn't you have to do it right now. Deal?" I say knowing he'll miss it by a mile.

"Deal" Richard grabbed the ball from my hands and made his way to the half court line.

All of a sudden he started doing basketball dribbles and tricks that I've only seen some NBA players do. Wow! He spins the ball on his fingers; wraps the ball around his head grabs the ball with his right hand and lets it fly towards the goal with all the confidence in the world.

A few seconds later the sound of the ball going through the net echoes through the park.

"Ok tomorrow it is." I say with my mouth wide open. Richard just stood there smiling at me.

I start to walk off but my mind is still reeling from all the moves he made with that basketball. Now I finally know where I got my love for Basketball.

* * *

**End Chapter 14**

**Hope you liked it! Hope it made sense! Let me know what you think please! It helps me write my chapters.**

**Next Chapter will start after Richard tells Brooke the whole story but how will she react? Stay Tuned!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Living in a Dream**

**One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Brooke Davis Living Room: "Tell All" Time with Richard**

If you've ever seen Brooke Davis mad, then you've seen the face I'm seeing right now. Looking over at Richard I can tell he's scared. I on the other hand am somewhat calm. I'm still not sure if I'm angry, surprised, sad, or relieved. In fact I may be feeling a piece of all of it. I'm angry at my mom for lying, I'm surprised that this all happened, I'm sad that I'm mad at my mom, and I'm relieved because I know that my father wanted me the whole time. Then there's the disappointment that he hadn't tried to contact me over the years.

Ever since I got home yesterday I'd been thinking about what happened. And I came to one conclusion: I'm not gonna let this whole thing bring me down. I'm gonna be happy for what I've got out of it and I'm gonna give Richard a chance to be a father. But he only gets ONE chance. I didn't tell Brooke anything about what happened until Richard came over today.

She looked like she was upset with me but I didn't want to tell her cause Richard needed to do it.

Julian and Sam are sitting with me. Julian just glares at Richard like he's ready to kill him for everything he's done to Brooke. Sam is sitting so close to the edge of the couch that she's about ready to jump for Richards's throat. Richard finished his story about 10 minutes ago and nobody has said a thing. Brooke is just stiff and Richard keeps looking at me. I'm shrugging my shoulders and mouthing I don't know to him.

Then finally a word was spoken.

"Wow" Brooke said and then looking at me she says "and you knew about this?"

"Yeah, he told me yesterday at the River Court"

"Ok so let me get this straight. I know that you and mom got divorced while I was gone to that stupid boarding school and when I came back you were gone but what mom and you failed to mention was that you had an affair in the middle of the divorce, moved in with Mackenzie's mom after the divorce then you went and moved to Canada and never came back. Does that pretty much cover it?" Brooke said.

"Yea pretty much" Richard said slowly not sure what to expect.

"You son of a ….." Brooke started quickly I chime in

"Brooke! Don't go insane! Yea what he did was wrong and he's sorry for doing it."

"How can you defend him? He left you in another country, and he left me without even saying goodbye!"

"Brooke I'm sorry but you were gone and I needed to leave and I just didn't wanna do it over the phone." Richard says

"So you didn't do it at all? Really? Cause that makes no sense Dad!" Brooke gets up from the couch and starts pacing the floor.

"Brooke I don't know what to do to make it up to you," Richard says

"That's because there's nothing you can do Dad! You have officially ruined our relationship and I never ever wanna see you again! Now get out of my house!" Brooke screams but I can't let her do it!

"Wait dad! Don't go!" Brooke looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You're calling him Dad now? What are you doing Mackenzie?"

"Brooke Calm Down" Julian says

"Don't tell her to calm down I wanna know what she's thinking too!" Sam replies

"Ok Calm down! Me wanting Richard to be a part of my life is my business and I wanna get to know him. I wanna know what I've missed out on all these years!" I reply

Brooke looks like she wants to argue but all of a sudden she stops.

"Alright…Fine…but he's not allowed at this house! Get to know YOUR father somewhere else!" Brooke went to her room and slammed the door.

"Mac are you sure you wanna do this?" Sam asks

I look at Richard and smile and he smiles back.

"Yeah I do" I reply. Sam walks over to Richard and whispers in his ear

"Never make me wanna hurt you." Sam pats him on the back and walks upstairs to her room.

"Richard, I think you should go now." Julian said

"Come on Dad I'll walk ya out."I say. Richard gives Julian a nod but Julian didn't acknowledge it.

Walkin outside was great because I needed fresh air after that craziness.

"That went well" I say trying to release the tension

"You are something else you know that?" He says

"I wanna give you a chance but Dad you only get ONE shot at this."

"I won't let you down kiddo. I promise." Richard leans down and kisses me on top of the head. He then gets in his car and drives away.

"Please don't" I say quietly as I watch him drive away.

* * *

**End Chapter 15**

**Thanks for reading! Short and Sweet as I like to say lol but I wanted this Chapter to just be about Brooke's reaction. **

**Did she react the way you thought she would? **

**Next Chapter will be 3 weeks later. First Day of School/Basketball Tryouts. **

**What will Happen? Stay Tuned!**

**And Once again Reviews help me A lot! Thanks!**


	16. Author's Note :

Living In a Dream

One Tree Hill

Author's Note

6-24-2011

Soooooooo Funny story: My computers Hard drive Crashed and it lost my Chapter 16 so I have to start over. OK so it's not a funny story. But I promise I'll get it up in the next few days. Please bare with me. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

**Living in a Dream**

**One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 16**

***Jamie Scott is now the same age as Sam and Mackenzie***

* * *

**3 weeks Later: First Day of School/Basketball Tryouts**

Sam and Mackenzie are walking to school:

"Are you nervous?" Sam asks me

"Kind of, I mean I haven't played competitive basketball since my mom died and I don't wanna choke."

"You do know that Nathan Scott is the girls basketball coach right?" I stop dead in my tracks, about an inch away from the front door of the school.

"No way! That's cool! But now I'm even more nervous!"

"Why you've met the guy before "

"I know but I mean he really knows talent and if I choke then…."

"Mac you are not gonna choke. You're awesome"

"Ya think so?"

"Oh come on Mac you'll do great, now lets go to school please" Sam grabs my arm and pulls me in. tryouts aren't until after school so I have plenty of time to calm myself down. I hope.

Sam and I pretty much have every class together except for Gym. She chose art class as her elective.

First period was English, not my strongest subject but not my weakest either. That would be Math.

Walking into the room the first person I notice was a guy. I'd seen this guy last year at this school but he was never this cute! Summer was very good to Jamie Scott!

"Whoa" I say silently

"What Whoa?" Sam says as she walks in besides me.

"Whoa" she suddenly says realizing what I'm talking about.

"Okay class you can now take your seats, as most of if not all of you know my name is Haley James Scott. But you can all call me Mrs. Scott." Mrs. Scott went and wrote her name on the board.

She turns back around and looks at Sam and I since we're the only ones still not sitting down.

"Girls, please take your seats." She says

Sam and I found two desks near the door and about a row away from Jamie Scott. Sam and I looked at each other and smile. This year is gonna be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at the house Brooke and Julian are getting ready for work. Brooke is quiet and to herself as she finishes her makeup.

ulian walks up behind her in the bedroom and grabs her shoulders as Brooke stares in the mirror.

"Brooke you okay?"

Brooke Shrugs. "I guess" she releases herself from Julians hands and leaves the bedroom. Julian Follows

"You wanna talk about your Dad?" He asks her.

"There's not much to talk about. He lied. End of Story."

"Not for Makenzie" Julian said

"Don't even get me started on that!" Brooke says sternly. She grabs her purse and her keys and heads outside to the car

"Brooke come on. Can you really blame Mackenzie for wanting to know her dad?"

Brooke stops herself right before the car door. And when she looks back at Julian the tears begin to flow.

"Why Julian? I was his daughter first! I was the one who he abandoned and never called! Why didn't he come back for me? Why did he come back for Mackenzie?"

Julian grabs Brooke and clinches her with a hug.

"I don't know baby. I wish I had an answer for you."

"When I got back from that dumb ass boarding school and realized he was gone I was devastated. I even tried to call his cell once but he'd changed his number. All I wanted was my dad back."

"I'm so sorry he put you through that." Julian said

Brooke loosens her grip on Julian and starts rubbing the tears off her face.

"What am I supposed to do Julian? I have no idea how to handle any of this."

"Well baby you may not like this but I think you need to try and give him another chance."

"Really? Why?" To Julians astonishment she answered that pretty well

"Because given the fact that my father and I weren't speaking when he died. I know how it feels to carry that guilt on my shoulders. I just don't want you to go through that."

Brooke kisses Julian on the cheek and starts openin the car door.

"I love you Julian Baker"

"I love you too Brooke Davis" Both of them smile at each other as Brooke starts the car and leaves the driveway.

* * *

School is finally over for the day. Now the only thing left is Basketball tryouts. As I step on the court with a ball in my hand I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

As soon as I opened my eyes Nathan and Lucas were on their way over to me.

"Mackenzie! How's it goin? You ready for this?" Nathan said

"I think so, Hey Lucas what are you doin here?" I asked

"Oh you didn't hear? I'm the assistant coach this year with the girls team. I'm also the Varsity Boys coach but with the school cutbacks they couldn't afford anymore coaches so Nate and I are helping each other."

"Awesome!" I said…now I'm even more nervous. As I'm standing on the court shooting my warm ups I look over at the bleachers and see Jamie Scott looking through the Varsity Boy's playbook.

So now he's cute and plays basketball? WOW! This keeps gettin better and better. Just then I heard a whistle blow.

"Okay girls let's get this thing started!" Nathan said.

For the next hour I went through a 15 minute scrimmage, 13 dribble drills, and 5 shooting drills. By the time it came for the running part of it I thought I would pass out but 5 laps later I was done with tryouts.

"Okay girls that was a great tryout! It's gonna be hard picking the 12 who are gonna play. Come back in an hour to see the list. It'll be posted outside my office." Nathan said.

All of us girls got up and headed toward the locker room.

"Mackenzie hold on." Lucas says

I panic not knowing what he's about to say. Maybe I sucked, maybe my whole dream of making this team was about to go down the toilet.

"I had no idea you could shoot like that!" Nathan said

"You're a solid Shooting Guard! You're awesome!" Lucas said

"Thank you! So does that mean….."

"yep you've made the team!" Nathan Said

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I was so excited that I hugged Nathan and Lucas without thinking about what I was doing.

But then I stop and I look up at heaven with tears in my eyes and whisper "I love you mom".

* * *

After I dressed I went outside the gym where Sam had been waiting for me

"Well?" Sam asked

"I made it" I said, Sam squealed with excitement

"That's Great Mac! I knew you could do it!" Suddenly we hear a voice behind us

"Excuse me?" it said

We turned around and was surprised to see Jamie standing there.

"Hey Jamie!" I say my knees buckling underneath me.

"Mackenzie I saw your play out there earlier. You're amazing!"

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I say even though I've never seen him play but Jamie laughed so it was cool.

"Thanks, so what are you doin tonight?" He says. I almost lose my balance completely. Is this boy about to do what I think he's about to do?

"I don't think anything, why?" I say almost too fast

"Do you wanna go to a movie or something?" he did do what I thought he was gonna do!

"Sure" I say as cool as possible

"Great so I'll pick you up at 7 that okay?"

"Sure" I say again

"Okay see you tonight then" Jamie said. He then leaves and heads back to the gym.

"Did I just make a date with Jamie Scott?" I asked Sam

"I think so" Sam answered. We both looked at each other with surprised faces then all at once in unison we let out a huge scream of excitement that even the town 12 miles away could hear.

I Mackenzie Brown have just gotten my first date!

* * *

**End Chapter 16!**

**Okay soooooooo my dang computer got a virus like I said and erased pretty much all of my chapter 16 so I had to restart. **

**But I'm really happy with this chapter! **

**I'm really interested in your opinions about Mac and Jamie! **

**Thanks for being patient! Enjoy! Review's help a lot! Thanks again!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Living in a Dream**

**One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Sam and Mackenzie are walking home after tryouts:**

I still can't believe it happened! Not only did I make the team but Jamie Scott asked ME out! Is that insane or what?

As Sam and I walk home from school my thoughts are with the date I have tonight.

"Earth to Mackenzie!" Sam said

"What?" I said as my mind came back out of the clouds

"Have you heard anything I've said?"

"No not really" I say laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm just so amazed!"

"Ok calm down, first we need to figure out what you're gonna wear because those Jeans and T-Shirts you choose all the time won't cut it for your first date."

"I know" I didn't want to change my look but I knew Sam was right.

"Come on let's go down to Brooke's store. She'll help you!"

"Are you kidding? Brooke has barely looked at me since the whole Dad debacle!"

"Sooooooo you just got you're first date! She's gotta help you!"

"Ok fine, but if she doesn't help me then I'm wearing what I want."

"Deal, let's go"

Sam and I walk the 2 blocks it takes to get to Clothes Over Bro's. I'm really nervous about this.

As we walk in we can't believe what we see, the store is wrecked. The register is gone and Brooke is lying on the ground half unconscious.

"Brooke!" I scream as we run towards her

Brooke mumbles something but can't seem to talk too well.

"Brooke what happened? Who did this?" Sam asked

Slowly Brooke tries to talk

"I….." was all she could get out.

"Ok hang on Brooke I'm gonna call the police!" I say.

I grab my cell out of my pocket and dial 911. After about 5 minutes on line with 911 I call Julian then I call our dad. He deserves to know about Brooke.

"Hello" I hear on the other end

"Dad, you need to meet us at the hospital, Brooke's been attacked! Hurry!" I hung up without even letting him speak.

All I could think about was the paramedics loading Brooke into the Ambulance. On the way to the hospital I call, Lucas and Peyton and then they call Haley and Nathan. I also call Jamie and let him know.

* * *

**1 hour later at the hospital**

The gang is all here in the waiting room, waiting for news on Brooke. Julian is at the nurse's desk trying to get answers. Peyton has her head on Lucas's shoulder crying and praying to God that Brooke will be okay.

Sam is pacing back and forth, Jamie is sitting next to me with his arm around me trying to make me feel better.

Haley is gripping Nathan's hand so tight I can it starting to turn red.

And Dad…..well I guess everyone isn't here yet. But I can't focus on that. I need to focus on Brooke.

About 30 minutes have passed and I can finally see the doctor coming down the hallway.

"Are you all Brooke Davis's family?" he asks

"Yes" we all say in unison

"I have good news for you folks. Brooke will be fine. We we're able to do tests and find no internal injuries and no head trauma."

We all sigh in relief…

"That's amazing! Thank you so much "Julian says "Can we see her?"

"Sure but only a couple of you at a time. She needs her rest."

"Absolutely…thank you again" Julian says as he shakes the doctors hand.

Julian and Peyton go first to see Brooke as we wait in the waiting room.

I'm so happy I start crying. Jamie pulls me to the end of the hall.

"You okay?" He asks me

"I was so scared Jamie" I say in between sobs. "I'm just so happy she's okay"

Jamie grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a hug. But then he did something unexpected. He pulls my face closer to his and kisses me.

"I'm sorry" he says quickly.

I'm in shock and I can't seem to say anything.

"I know we haven't had a date yet but I just….I'm sorry" He says again

Finally my mouth decides to work again

"It's okay Jamie. It was nice" I say smiling.

"What was that?" Haley said as she nudges Sam's shoulder and points over to Jamie and I.

"Oh yeah they were supposed to have their first date tonight"

"Really?" Nathan asks smiling

"Yep" Sam replies

"That's my boy" Nathan laughs.

"When did this happen?" Haley said

"After basketball tryouts." Sam answers

"Wow" Haley said as she smiles towards us

Just then I see Sam turn our way and starts walking towards us.

"Okay lovebirds let's break it up. It's our turn to go see Brooke"

"Okay let's go" Jamie said.

"Hang on I gotta try and call my dad again" It rang a few times but it just went to voicemail

"Dad, it's me again. Where are you? I wanted to let you know that Brooke's gonna be fine but we still don't know how it all happened. Ok I hope to see you in a few minutes. Bye."

I hang up the phone and start towards Brooke's room with Jamie and Sam.

"Sorry our date never happened." Jamie says

"Me too but can we take a rain check?"

"Totally" he said

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Sam replies

"Shut up" we said laughing down the hallway.

* * *

**Finally we reach Brooke's room**

"Hey Brooke" I said

"Well if it isn't 3 of my favorite people" Brooke says weakly and smiles

"how you feeling" Jamie asked her

"okay considering"

"We are so glad you're okay" Sam says and gently hugs her

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Brooke" I said

"It's not your fault. I'm not even sure what happened. One minute I was working on some sketches at the front desk and the next a masked guy was running towards me."

"Were you scared?" I ask

"Yeah" Brooke Pauses "Yeah I was. A lot actually."

"Jamie Sam I need to talk to Mackenzie for a minute." Brooke says

"Okay sure" Sam says. Sam and Jamie hug Brooke and leaves the room.

"What's up?" I ask. I could see tears welling up in her eyes which of course turn on my waterworks.

"I realized today that tomorrow is never a sure thing. I could've easily died tonight…..but I have another chance."

"Another chance for what?"

"To apologize….You are my Little sister…..no matter what our father did or how he did it we are family and I shouldn't have been so rude to you about this whole mess and I'm sorry. "

"Dad's really trying Brooke…he wants to be better. He just isn't sure how to be."

Just then we hear a voice coming from the door.

"Maybe you two can help me…" its Dad holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi dad" Brooke says. She looks almost relieved to see him

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here I just wanted to get you these flowers"

"Thanks dad, Daisies are my favorite, I'm glad you remembered."

"Are you okay? Who did this to you? I want a name and an address" Dad said fast and furiously

"I'm okay, just shaken up a little bit"

"Do the police know who it was yet?"

"No but they are investigating" I reply trying to calm him down

"I'll kill the person who did this to you" Dad said to Brooke.

At the same time Dad and Brooke start talking.

"I'm sorry" they said to each other

"You, my daughter have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I deserved all the words you said to me. You were right. I shouldn't have done this to you. I should've told you everything from the beginning."

"Dad I understand you were scared. But shipping me off to boarding isn't the answer to "How will I tell Brooke?"

"I know that now….ok I knew it then but I had no idea how to do it…..but it should NOT have happened this way and I am extremely sorry." Dad grabs Brookes hand and holds it tight and Brooke smiles at him.

Just then Sam comes in the door

"Brooke the Police came by….they know who attacked you." Sam starts crying

"Did they arrest the person?" I ask

"Not yet" Sam sobbed

"Whoa Sam are you okay?" I ask her

"No…..the guy who attacked you was X…..I'm so sorry Brooke" Sam's cries were sincere and sorry felt. I guess she thinks it's her fault. But before anybody can speak Sam runs off.

"Sam wait!" I start to run after her but Brooke stops me.

"Kenz don't…let her calm down"

"ok" I know I should probably go after Sam but I'm not too sure if she's willing to talk to me.

"Who's X?" Dad asks

Brooke and I look at each other. How do we explain this exactly….after we explained everything Dad looked as confused as ever.

"Wait if he was arrested than how did he attack you Brooke?"

"I don't know I guess he got out somehow! I can't believe nobody told us he was out!" Brooke said fuming.

"I'm gonna find this guy!" Dad said. He got up from the bed and started basically running to the door.

"Dad wait! Don't!" Brooke said

"he can't do this to you Brooke! I'm gonna make sure of it!"

"you don't even know where he lives Dad please don't." I say fearfully

"Oh I'll find him. I still have connections in this town." Dad then hightailed it out of the hospital.

"I'm scared Brooke….."

"Me too Sis….me too"

* * *

**End Chapter 17**

**Hope you liked it!**

**And Don't worry! Jamie and Kenz will get their big date! I promise.**

**But I hope you liked how I did this.**

**Review and let me know!**

**They help a lot!**


	19. Chapter 18

**One Tree Hill**

**Living in a Dream**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Makenzie V/O:**

A week has passed since Brooke's attack. Sam hasn't been the same since it happened. She barely speaks anymore and when Brooke tries to talk to her she starts crying and leaves the room. We've tried to tell her it's not her fault but she doesn't wanna hear it.

Brooke seems like she's doing better now. She's home and Julian has babied her since she got there. I mean she can't even go to the bathroom without Julian going with her. Which I think is rather disturbing….but anyway.

Brooke and I are also dealing with the fact that our father is out there looking for this X guy and we haven't heard from him since that day at the hospital. Nobody can tell us anything. I've been to his apartment but he's never there and he doesn't answer is cell phone. I'm getting to the point where I'm really getting scared…..but then I think about Jamie.

The boy, who in only a week's time has taken my heart, I've never had a boyfriend so this whole experience is new for me. Every time he calls me and I see it's him I smile from ear to ear as I answer the phone. It's the same when I see him in person at school as he comes up to me and gives me a good morning kiss right before we go to class. He holds my hand down the hallway and carries my gym bag to practice for me. He sits at practice and watches me as I go through all the drills and the plays to get ready for the opening game.

He's the one that makes me feel better. He's the one that makes the real world disappear when I'm with him. He listens to me and he knows when I'm feeling upset. I don't know how but he does.

School Lunch on the Quad:

At a table in the middle of the quad Sam, Jamie and I sit and have lunch together. Sam and I haven't said much at all and Jamie is kinda lookin nervous.

"Hey you guys okay?" Jamie asks

Of Course Sam just turns her head away.

"I'm just worried about my dad. I haven't heard from him."

"He probably doesn't want you guys to know. He's trying to protect you"

"I know but I just wanna hear him tell me that in person."

"I've gotta go" Sam says. She picks up her lunch tray and starts out.

"Sam!" I holler I leave Jamie at the table and chase her down

"Leave me alone Mac" Sam says

"No, this whole Lets feel sorry for Sam crap is getting old! I know you're sorry we all know you're sorry and we told you over and over that we don't blame you! Why don't you believe us?"

"I've been lied to my whole life Mac why should you and you're sister be any different." Sam turns and walks away…I guess if she wants to think we're lying I'll let her believe it. I turn around and head back to the table.

"She'll be okay Kenz, just give her time…" Jamie says as he takes my hand as I smile from ear to ear.

"How do you always know what makes me feel better?"

Jamie just smiled and pulled me over the table to him for a kiss. Once again the world just disappeared. It was for only 2 seconds but it was worth it.

* * *

**Home: Jamie and Mackenzie walk in Holding Hands, Brooke and Julian are sitting on the couch.**

"Hey guys….." I said as we walk in

"Hey Aunt Brooke, Julian" Jamie says

When Brooke and Julian don't answer I know something's wrong.

"What?" I ask

Finally Brooke spoke

"I got a call from Dad today"

"Oh thank God! Is he okay?" I ask frantically as I sit down on the couch next to Brooke and Julian

"He's fine. He hired a Private Investigator to track down X. He's been trying to help which is why he hasn't been able to call. They've been following him the whole week and they found out that X isn't done."  
"What does that mean he isn't done?" I ask not wanting to know the answer

"He has plans to attack again"

"Oh no…..he doesn't want you again does he?" I ask. Brooke eerily shakes her head no.

"Then what does he want?" Brooke has tears welling up in her eyes as Julian squeezes her hand trying to comfort her.

"You" Brooke finally managed to say. My face went from worry to complete terror.

"Over my Dead Body!" Jamie screamed "Where is this SOB? I'll take care of him myself!"

"Jamie don't" Brooke said

"What do you mean don't! That Jack hole wants to attack my girlfriend! He's already tortured Sam and beat up my God Mother!"

"Dude, I know it's hard. I wanna kill him to after what he's done." Julian said

"Then Let's go!" Jamie tried to leave but Julian grabbed his arm.

"It's not that simple. This guy is smart. He knows how and when to make his move."

"So what are we supposed to do Julian? Huh? Wait and watch him beat up another victim?"

"No. But we need to leave this up to Richard and the PI. They know what they're doing."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise." Julian reassures Jamie. Jamie finally calms down and sits down next to me and grabs my hand. Even in complete terror this boy blows my mind.

"I'm gonna be okay Jamie. My dad won't let X hurt me." I say. I'm not only trying to convince Jamie but I've gotta convince myself too.

"Where's Sam?" Brooke asks

"We don't know. She disappeared from school after lunch. I tried to convince her AGAIN that it wasn't her fault and AGAIN she didn't believe me. So I guess she ditched the rest of the day cause I didn't see her."

"Oh great…." Brooke said. She got her cell phone out and started dialing.

"Well joy her phone went straight to voicemail. Mackenzie why didn't you call me and tell me this earlier?"

"Because I'm tired of everyone feeling sorry for her. If she wants to believe that we hate her then let her."

"Julian would you go look for her? She doesn't need to be out by herself with X still on the loose."

"Absolutely." Julian kisses Brooke grabs the keys and heads out the door.

"Aunt Brooke; Kenz and I will go out and look too. Why don't you stay and wait to see if she shows up." Jamie said.

"Ok thanks Jamie, you two be careful out there. Take care of my sister Jamie."

"I will. I promise." Jamie and I head out the door and start walkin around town.

* * *

We've been walkin for a while and the sun has started to set. And as we're walkin and talking I hear my cell phone go off. It's a text from Sam.

"FinallY" I say.

"What's it say?" Jamie asks

Text reads:

"_Hey just wanted to let you all know that I'm okay. I'm at C Over B."_

"_Why are you there?" _

"_Come over here so we can talk about it."_

"_okay be there in a minute."_

A few minutes later Jamie and I arrive at Brooke's.

"You sure you wanna talk to her"

"Yeah it'll be okay but if she starts that crap again I may hurt her"

"Okay I'll stay out here so you two can talk."

"Okay we'll be out in a minute."

As I walk into the boutique, I saw someone standing behind the counter. With their back toward me I knew something was up. And all at once my heart started pounding with terror.

"Who are you?" I ask

The person turns around and without saying a word I knew exactly who it was. It was X.

Before I could turn around and run out the door somebody had snuck up behind me and locked it. The shock of who it was sent shivers down my spine.

"Sam!" I scream "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I have to do. I have no choice. He's threatened to kill me Mac."

"So what you're gonna let him kill me instead?" I ask terrifyingly.

X comes up behind me and grabs my shoulders.

"Don't worry little girl. We'll make this short and sweet." X smiles and pushes me into a rack of clothes.

"Jamie!" I scream but he didn't hear me. And with the lights off in the store I couldn't see a thing. Then X jumps on top of me and begins to start swinging his fist towards my face. Right before he did it I heard a loud banging noise. Something had hit X in the head and I felt X fall over next to me.

"Baby, are you okay?" It was the greatest thing I've heard in my life. It was my father.

"Dad!" I said. Dad turned on the lights and grabbed me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I said

"Where else would I be?"

"I hadn't heard much from you so I wasn't sure but I'm so happy you're here and you're okay."

As I hugged my dad I could almost feel like the world was safe again but then I heard Dad call my name out and he pushed me outta the way. As I turn around I notice X standing up pointing a gun at my father. Before I could move I heard two gunshots.

I look over and see Sam standing there with a gun pointed at X and X fell to the ground but then I see my Dad fall to the ground. It was all in slow motion as I screamed no and headed towards my Dad in complete panic. Just then I could hear Jamie behind me scream.

"Kenz! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Jamie please Call 911" I said crying hysterically. "Daddy please hang on: I just got you! I can't lose you now!" But dad was unconscious with a bullet wound to his chest.

I look over at Sam who is in complete shock.

"Where'd you get that gun?" I managed to ask

"Your dad…he gave it to me. He contacted me today. He needed my help to setup X. But X found out and your dad knew it might happen. So he gave me the gun just in case."

I couldn't say anything….my mind just couldn't comprehend what had just happened. I could hear Jamie on the phone with 911. And I could feel Jamie and Sam comforting me has I sit by my dad. Then I could hear the sirens as the ambulance pulled up to the store. As we moved out of the paramedic's way; I could hear the paddles as they try and try to get my dad to come back.

Just then I can see Brooke and Julian walk in the door. Brooke tries to stay strong as she grabs me and hangs on for dear life.

But the one thing that I heard the broke my heart as bad as ever before was when I heard one of the paramedics say…"We Lost him".

* * *

**End Chapter 18**

**OKAY so I'm sorry it's late but I wanted it to be a chapter that would transform this story. I loved writing it and I hope you like it!**

**Please let me know what you think! Did you see it coming? All Reviews help! Thanks so much!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Living in Dream **

**Chapter 19**

**One Tree Hil**

* * *

We lost him? What is he their keys or something? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You have to save my dad! Please don't give up! Daddy please don't die please!" I scream. Jamie's behind me trying to keep me from attacking the paramedics.

Brooke walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. She's totally as scared as I am.

"ok lets recharge" one of the paramedics said

"Clear!" the paddles pump my dad's chest. It scared me how high his whole body jumps when they push the button.

"again! Clear" they pump my dad's chest again. Finally after about 5 more minutes I hear the most awesome words I'd ever heard in my life!

"I've got a pulse!"

I could feel Brooke exhale as she hears those words. I just start crying even more. Thank God he's alive!

Brooke and I run towards the gurney as they lift our dad up off the ground.

"thanks for not dying daddy" I told him with tears rolling down my face

"we need our dad" Brooke said smiling

"I couldn't leave my girls" Dad said weakly

"You saved my life" I told him hugging him gently.

"You were worth it" He said smiling.

"we'll meet you at the hospital Dad okay?" Brooke told him

"Okay baby" He said and with that the paramedics loaded him in the ambulance and took off.

I go over to where Jamie is and just lay the biggest hug ever on him. As I let go he takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently on the lips. Which was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt in my life! So I decided to keep it going.

I could hear Brooke and Julian laughing in the corner of the room as we continued our impromptu makeout session. Then I heard….

"James Lucas Scott!" it was Haley with Nathan right behind her.

Haley was holding their daughter Lydia and quickly held her hand over her eyes so the 2 yr old wouldn't see what her big brother was doing.

"Hey mom" Jamie said as we looked at her trying not to laugh.

"that's my boy" Nathan said smiling and nodding his head.

They give each other a fist bump before Haley elbows Nathan in the arm.

"Owww" Nathan said rubbing his shoulder and lauging

"You still owe me a first date James" I said

"Yes I do…and I can't wait" he replied as he kisses me again.

"What happened with your dad Brooke?" Haley asked her

"He's alive. We think he's gonna make it" Brooke told her.

"Thank God" Haley said and she gave her Best friend a hug

Peyton and Lucas walked in behind Nathan and Haley.

"You okay Brooke?" Peyton asked

"Never better" Brooke said smiling as she hugged Peyton and Lucas

I could see Sam in the corner of the room crying.

"Sam!" I hollered "come here"

Slowly Sam made her way over to all of us.

"Thanks" I said and gave her a hug

"Thanks for what Mac?" Sam asked confused

"For helping our dad catch X and just for being the best friend I've ever had"

"Sam listen, I know it may seem like all of this is your fault. But the truth is we've never thought that. None of us have" I said as everyone behind me nodded

"That's right Sam, believe it or not you are a part of this Family. We may be a weird put together family but a family none the less." Brooke added

"I know you've told me that before but for some reason I just didn't believe you. I've been from foster home to foster home with nobody who ever cared about me. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin what I had here and when I thought I did that I just couldn't handle it. I thought I'd lost my family."

" Sam you will never lose us. No matter what you do we will always be here. Always." Brooke took Sam and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Group hug!" She screamed and we all dog piled her. It was great.

* * *

**End chapter 19**

**Whoa! Two freakin years? What the heck is wrong with me? I'm terrible I admit it! **

**Feel free to review! I wanna know what you want to happen next! **

**Next chapter will jump ahead a few weeks to give time for Kenz and Brooke's dad to heal. Tell me what you think and what you wanna happen!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Living in a Dream**

**One Tree Hill**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**3 weeks Later:**

It's Breakfast time in the Davis Household, Dads been staying with us ever since he got home from the hospital. We thought it'd be nice to help take care of him.

Schools been good, our first game went great! We won and I even started the game! My Mom would be so proud of me! I'm still waiting on mine and Jamie's first date. I didn't want to burden Brooke with Dad by leaving her all by herself with him.

Dads slowly but surely making progress on getting better and I'm slowly but surely getting used to him being around more.

I love my dad for saving my life and I'm so grateful but I still have a little problem with the whole not wanting me when I was born thing. But I'm working on it.

Sam's been a heck of a lot better lately. She's finally realizing that we don't hate her and we want her around! She's actually been seeing this new guy. I'm not sure about him yet. He's new in school but he is kinda cute. Dark hair, brown eyes, cute dimples. But of course he's not as cute as my blondie Jamie is…but I'm bias.

Ding Ding, my cell phone goes off as we are all sitting at the table eating breakfast. It's Jamie telling me he's on his way to get Sam and I for school.

"Sam are you ready? Jamie will be here any minute" I asked her

"I'm not riding with you two love birds today. I got a ride" Sam replied

Everybody looks up in amazement. Brooke especially looks intrigued.

"Who's picking you up Sam?" Brooke asked in a somewhat motherly way.

"Just a guy I met at school last week, he's new you don't know him yet" Sam said.

"I think I should meet the guy Sam" Brooke said

"Brooke please don't do this; I promise when I'm ready for you all to meet him you will but for now I just need to get to know him better. Please?" Sam begged

"Can we at least know his name?" Brooke asked her

"Ethan Meadows" she said. You could clearly tell she didn't even wanna tell us that.

"Have you met him Kenzie?" Julian asks me

"Not really, I've just seen him around school. But he seems harmless"

"Alright fine Sam but next time. We meet him" Brooke said

"Okay okay" Sam said annoyed

Just then we hear this loud muffler sound…..but it wasn't a truck, it was a motorcycle.

"There's my ride" Sam said. She grabs her backpack from the side of the chair and takes off outside. We all get up from the table and run to the front window.

"Are you really gonna let her leave on that thing Brooke?" Dad asked her

"I don't know Dad; would you rather I lock her in her room and not let her go to school?"

"I guess not but I'd keep an eye on that Ethan guy Brooke."

"Yeah I think so too" Julian said

"Okay I will." Brooke said as she walked back to the table.

As I was looking outside I see Jamie pull up into the driveway.

"Well there's my ride. By the way guys I really really need a car" I said

"You don't have a license" Dad said laughing

"Oh details" I replied smiling and left the house.

"These teenagers are gonna be the death of me" Brooke said

Dad and Julian just laugh at her.

* * *

**Tree Hill High:**

5th period has just ended and the hallways are full of kids tryin to get to their next class.

I'm standing at my locker getting my next book when I feel a tap on my right shoulder. It was Jamie. He pulls me into the empty classroom next to the lockers and shuts the door. He's kissing me even before he gets the door shut.

"What are you doing? We have class goof ball" I told him smiling. Of course I didn't mind that this was happening.

"I know" He smiles "but I have a great idea on where to have our very first official date" he says

"Oh really?" I asked intrigued "Where?"

"Brian Cutter is having his first basketball team party of the year tonight! His parties are legendary!" He said excitingly

Brian Cutter is the co captain of the boys basketball team. He's the second most popular Jock next to Jamie. But do I really wanna spend our first official date at a party full of people?

"Jamie I thought we could have a date with just the two of us, ya know candle lit dinner, maybe a movie" I said in rather flirty way as I kiss him on his ear and down his neck.

Jamie must've liked it cause it took him a few seconds to speak.

"I know and I promise we can do that too but I really need to make an appearance at this party first. I promise Kenz, we'll go, say hello to a few people and then leave and have our date." He was giving me the sad eyes. I hate it when he does that! Gets me every time!

"Ok fine we can make an appearance! But that's it and we go have our date."

"I promise, we are gonna have so much fun!" Jamie said; as he's hugging me we hear the bell ring for 6th period.

"See ya at gym baby" Jamie said as he takes off out the door.

As I walk down the hallway towards my next class, I glance out the windows and see Sam and Ethan sitting in the quad. As soon as I stop to watch they get up from the table and head off towards the parking lot of the school. Just as I was about to go see where they were going I hear;

"Don't you have class Miss Brown?" I turn around and see Principal Turner standing behind me.

"Yes sir, I do"

"Then I suggest you get to that class before I hand you a detention slip" he said sternly

"You got it sir" I said just then I hear giggling over in the corner of the hallway, it was a few of the cheerleaders all huddled up talking and laughing and if I'm not crazy they're laughing at me.

"Same goes for you girls" Principal Turner says "Get to class now"

The girls gave him some eye rolls and headed off to class but not before they gave me death glares as they walked passed me. What was that about? Hmmm maybe I'm just paranoid. I just shrug my shoulders and head to class.

* * *

**Later that night.**

**Brooke's House: Kenzie's room**

School was pretty much weird the rest of the day. All that got me through the last 3 periods and basketball practice was thinking about the date I was gonna have with Jamie.

Dad and Julian are sitting on the couch watching some kind of boxing match, I don't know why two guys beating the crap out of each other is a great sport but whatever makes them happy I guess.

Brooke is in my room helping me figure out what to wear on my date; and helping me put on make up. And Sam? Well I don't really know where she is. I didn't see her at school the rest of the day and she still isn't home.

"Ok sis so we need to get you in this skirt" Brooke said holding up an actually pretty cute purple and black striped skirt with a ruffley bottom.

"that is kinda cute but you know I don't like dresses" I said

"Too bad, you are not going to go out on your first date lookin like a tom boy" Brooke said

"But I am a tom boy" I said laughing; I knew I'd lose this fight it's just so much fun to drive her crazy.

"Sorry not gonna happen. Now try this on." She hands it to me and I begin putting it on.

"By the way have you seen Sam?" Brooke asked me

"umm nope, she didn't talk to me at all today." I left out the whole she left school early part.

"Should I be worried about this Ethan guy?" she asks me

"Honestly, I don't know" I replied. I turn around to show Brooke what the skirt looks like.

"It fits great! I knew we were about the same size" Brooke said "You're top is behind you on your bed." I turn around and put it on. To tell ya the truth I wasn't totally hating this whole getting dressed up thing.

"Wow" I hear coming from the doorway; it's Dad and Julian

"Sweetheart you look beautiful" Dad said

"Thanks Dad" I said smiling. Then we hear the doorbell ring. Jamie was here.

"Ok here we go" I walked out of my room and towards the front door.

I opened the door and Jamie's mouth opened so fast. He looked me up and down. I was nervous, did he not like what I was wearing?

"Kenz you look beautiful" He said smiling

"You really think so?" I smile back; he nods his head yes still in amazement.

"oh hey Aunt Brooke" Jamie said giving her a hug

"Hey Jamie, hows my boy" Brooke asked

"Really good, hey Julian. Hi Mr. Davis" Jamie said

"Hello young man" Dad said "now what exactly did you have planned for this evening?" He asked

"Um Just a nice dinner and maybe a movie" Jamie said, why didn't he tell him about the party?

"Okay then; Brooke do you have a curfew set around here?" Dad said

"Yep 12:00" Brooke said

"okay then, see you at 12. No later kiddo" Dad said

"okay okay" I replied "Bye"

"Bye" They said.

Jamie and I walk to the car and get in.

"Why didn't you tell them about the party?" I asked him

"Look the truth is I'm not allowed to go to anymore of Brian Cutter's parties"

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"No, last time I went I came home drunk and my parents forbid me to ever go back to one of those parties."

"So why the hell are we going?" I asked

"Because, I'm the captain of the Basketball team Kenz and if I don't go…"

"If you don't go…what? They're gonna make fun of ya? Your reputation might be ruined? Come on Jamie is a lifelong grounding really worth this?"

"Kenz, I promise you I won't get drunk. We won't stay but 5 minutes. I'll make an appearance and then we can go."

"Ok ok" I said smiling

"Ok lets go" Jamie said as he puts the car in gear

* * *

**Brian Cutter's beach house:**

We could hear the music from down the street. As we pulled into the driveway in Jamie's Black mustang I could tell this party was apparently the biggest party of the year.

People are scattered inside and outside with those classic red solo cups that more than likely holds something in them other than water or diet coke. Jamie parks the car right outside the front steps of the house.

"You ready?" he asked me; I wasn't planning to go in if he was only gonna be in there 5 minutes.

"I don't think I'm going in there babe" I told him

"Come on please? I wanna show off my hot girlfriend" Jamie said smiling

"they know we're together Jamie it's not like we've kept it a secret at school or at our games" I said kinda laughing.

"If I go in without you I'll look like I got stood up or something" Jamie said

"Seriously?" I said; he looks at with that dang sad face again

"Dang you Jamie Scott" I said smiling "Fine lets go"

He smiles sweetly then makes his way out of the car and opened my door and helps me out.

We walk up the stairs to the house as everybody and every flirty girl there said hi to Jamie as he walks by.

I know I can trust Jamie so I'm not really worried about it but those girls that flirt with other girls boyfriends make me sick.

Walking in the house it was hard to get through the sea of people that have crowded into the living room. We see Brian in the kitchen with a group of guys so we make our way in there.

"Hey B!" Jamie said

"James!" Brian said as him and Jamie do there friendly handshake thing that I don't quite understand. "I didn't think you were gonna make it, thought maybe you were gonna do what your mommy told you" Brian said as the group of guys behind him laugh. I just rolled my eyes. Boys are so immature sometimes.

"Nah man I wouldn't miss this." Jamie replied

"Good" Brian said "Hey Mackenzie you look different" he says looking me up and down.

"Dude?" Jamie said

"What man? I'm just trying to give your girl a compliment"

"Come on Man…." Jamie said

"it's okay Jamie. I'm gonna try to find the bathroom, I'll be right back" I was kind of surprised Brian even spoke to me considering he never has before. As I walk through the house lookin around for a door that might look like the bathroom, I noticed those same cheerleaders I saw staring and laughing at me today at school. And if I wasn't mistaken they were doing it again. But I ignored it and finally found the bathroom.

Back in the Kitchen

"Jamie I know you've been dying to play some beer pong!" Brian said

"I can't dude I'm not gonna be here long I've got a date with my girl" Jamie replied

"Somebody's whipped" Brian said and of course the laughter from the group of guys behind him followed

"I am not whipped" Jamie said

"Ok then….Prove it" Brian said

"OK fine I will" Jamie, Brian and the group of guys head off to the ping pong table and start their game.

Finally after waiting about 30 minutes in the bathroom line, I made my way back to the kitchen.

I managed to get back to the kitchen but Jamie, Brian and his crew weren't there. Crap. I've lost my boyfriend.

* * *

**Upstairs game room:**

"Alright Jamie! Chug it!" Brian said "You can sink a basketball from half court but you really really suck at this game" Brian said laughing

Jamie chugged his beer and after that last drink he looked like he was gonna throw up.

"Come on Jamie, you can't handle a little beer?!" Brian said laughing

"Yes I can" Jamie said weakly

"Prove it" Brian said

And the game ensues

* * *

**Back downstairs:**

Ok where is Jamie? I've looked everywhere…..except upstairs. As I begin to walk up the stairs I hear

"Mac?"

"Sam?" I said "what are you doing here?"

Sam shrugged "Ethan likes to crash parties, says it drives the "Cool kids" crazy"

"You know Brooke and Julian are looking for you? I covered for you a little. I didn't tell em you skipped half of school today."

"Crap I figured. Ethan wanted to get out for a while. Hang out at the beach. But thanks for not rattin me out"

"Welcome, hey have you seen Jamie?"

"I saw him and Brian Cutter go upstairs, heard them chanting Beer pong or something"

"Beer Pong? Oh crap!" with that I high tailed it up the stairs and found the game room. "Jamie?" I said wondering what in the world he was doing downing a beer when I ran in.

"He…ll…oo kkkkkenz" Jamie KINDA said

Crap I'm too late. I just shrugged my shoulders and through my hands up at him.

"what the hell Jamie? You said you weren't gonna get drunk!" I said

"ooooohhhhhhh looks like Jamie's girlfriend is mad" Brian said

"shut up brian!" I said sternly

"Jamie lets go! I gotta get you outta here" I grabbed his stupid drunk arm and pulled him outta the room and down the stairs.

Sam and Ethan were sitting at the bottom step when I got down there.

"Jamie are you drunk?" Sam said

"Yep, he promised me he wouldn't get drunk" I said, I'm just so pissed off!

"Oh sorry Ethan this is Mackenzie, Mac this is Ethan" Sam said

"Nice to meet you" I said. Trying to hold onto Jamie and shake Ethans hand who I have to admit looks a lot like Channing Tatum except with a leather jacket and all the piercings was kinda difficult.

"right back at ya" Ethan said, great he was drunk too.

"I've gotta get Jamie outta here so I'll see you guys later"

And then it happened. I heard sirens going off. And I saw lights flashing outside and I heard kids screaming COPS!

You know this could be a record. Getting arrested twice before I turn 17. My mom would be so proud.

"Crap! Ethan we gotta get outta here!" Sam said "Mac you wanna come with us?"

"Sure lets just get the heck outta here" With me dragging Jamie, we high tail it to Ethans car

"Wait Ethan can't drive, he's drunk too" Sam said

I didn't have time for this crap

"Get in the dang car….I'll drive!" I suddenly blurted out.

We get in and I put the car in drive.

"Are you sure about this Mac?" Sam asked

"I don't have a choice. We don't have licenses I know but these two stupids drank too much" I squealed my tires so much I probably left part of the tires in the street.

I looked behind me and saw lights flashing at me; well this is just wonderful.

"I've gotta keep going" I said

"Mac are you crazy?!" Sam said

"Sam I can't get caught; I can't" what the heck am I doing?

I'm swerving in and out of traffic; I'm barely missing other cars. I'm officially a fugitive. I see an alley way about 2 seconds in front of me and I turn the car sharply into it. And another 2 seconds later I was screwed. Dead. End. All I can do is stop the car and surrender. I'm officially what I didn't wanna be.

Caught.

* * *

**End Chapter 20**

**HELLO! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 14 pages long on my Microsoft word! Wow lol! Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**One Tree Hill**

**Living in a Dream**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Police station:**

"I can't believe you ran from the cops" Sam said and she'd been saying it ever since we got here.

"Shut Up Sam! I know! I screwed up! I just panicked" I said as I pace back and forth in the holding cell.

Sam and Ethan are sitting on one of the benches in the cell and Jamie is on the other bench with his head in his hands. He's starting to come around from his stupid drunkenness.

"Kenz I am so sorry, if I hadn't gotten drunk this wouldn't have happened" Jamie said as he was coming over to put his hand on my shoulder. But I quickly moved away.

I didn't say anything, I know its my fault for running but he is right. It's mostly his fault. And quite frankly I'm still pissed!

Jamie went over to the table to talk to Sam as I stood over on the other side of the room.

"What am I gonna do Sam? She won't even look at me."

"Dude you freakin ruined your date. You kinda deserve it."

"Sams right" Ethan suddenly said, Jamie just glared at him

"Who the heck are you?" Jamie asked him

"Oh sorry; Jamie this is my boyfriend Ethan. Ethan this is Jamie"

"Jamie Scott; I've heard about you. I mean when you're new it doesn't take long before you know who's in who's cliques. You're in the jock clique, co captain of the basketball team, averages more points a game than your old man did at Tree Hill High" Ethan said

"Very good, would you like a cookie or something?" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Jamie come on don't be an ass" Sam said

"I'm sorry I'm just pissed at myself for screwing everything up! I don't know why I can't do what I wanna do. Why do I always have to follow Brians lead?"

"Because Jamie, you are what I call a Wimp." Sam said "and as a wimp you have no mind of your own"

"Thanks for clearing that up for me Sam" Jamie said

"No problem" she replied smiling. Ethan just chuckled

* * *

**15 minutes later:**

We've been here for over an hour. I made the phone call to Brooke about 30 minutes ago. They should be here any minute.

Quite frankly, I'm scared to death. I have no idea what waits for me after we get outta here. Suddenly we hear….

"James Lucas Scott!" It was Haley and Nathan entering the cell. Jamie looked like he was shaking

"Hi mom, Hi dad" Jamie said as he was standing up from the table

"Don't hi us Jamie, lets just go" Nathan said "we can't wait to hear this explanation." Jamie looks at me as he's walkin out. I look at him but it was more of a glare then a look. Then we hear

"Wait til I get my hands on them two!" Brooke, Julian, and to my surprise my dad was them as they walked into the cell.

Sam and I stand up and stare at the three adults standing in front of us. It's so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"Ya know I believe this is some kind of record." Brooke said in a not so friendly tone.

"Brooke…." I began but she stops me

"NO! I don't wanna hear it. Sam, Mackenzie, lets go now." Brooke screamed as she turned to exit the cell

"Wait Brooke what about Ethan?" Sam asked

"Ethan is not my problem, you two are. I bailed you two out. Not him. Now lets go"

"That's not fair!" Sam said, Brooke turned and just glared at her.

"Sam, I would stop if I were you" Julian said

"Fine, I'm sorry Ethan. I'll call you" Sam said

"OH NO YOU WONT!" Brooke screamed as she walked out.

Sam gave him a wink and he winked back. How are these two so freakin calm right now?

Sam and Julian followed Brooke out the door. As I was about to walk out Dad stopped me.

"I have no idea what provoked you to run from police. What were you thinking?" he asked me

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Is all I could say

"Lets go home" Dad said.

* * *

**Brooke's House:**

"Couch. Now!" Brooke commanded

Of course I'm not a fool so I did as I was told.

"What in the name of all that is holy happened tonight?" Brooke asked

We tell em the whole stupid story and a look of pure confusion reached all of their faces.

"Ok wait you're telling us that the whole reason you ran from the cops is so you wouldn't get caught?" Brooke asked

"yes" I said with my head down

"I tried to talk her out of it but she was so determined." Sam said

"Well it worked like a Charm" Julian said chuckling. Brooke turned and hit him in the shoulder. "Ow" Julian said smiling

"Wow. You know you could've avoided this whole stupid thing if you wouldn't have taken off in that car right?" Dad Said

"yes" I said

"First of all you don't have a license Kenz!"

"I know but Jamie and Ethan were drunk, what was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know stay there maybe? Call one of us to come get you? I mean you had a few options sis you didn't have to run from Police." Brooke said

"I realize that. I'm sorry okay?"

"Me too. Listen I talked to my lawyer for you. She said she can get you community service and you can't get your license until you're 18."

"What? Seriously? But…."

"Im sorry kenz that's the best I could do."

"What about me?" Sam asked

"She's gonna get you community service to since being in the car made you an accessory. But you can get your license on time since you weren't driving." Brooke explained

"That's good I guess" Sam said

"Is that it? Can we go to bed now?" I asked hopefully

Suddenly all 3 of them burst into laughter. We knew instantly that wasn't a good sign.

"Wow do you really think you're gonna get off that easy?" Julian said

"Well we were hoping" Sam said

"No no no my dear sweet foster daughter. You two are GROUNDED until one of us says you aren't. And Sam I know you skipped school today. Haley told me." Brooke said

"Oh great" Sam said

"And Kenz I know you knew she did" Brooke added. CRAP.

"Oh great" I said

"It may be a VERY long time before you two see anything remotely fun. Like tv's, cell phones, Ipads…you name it. It's gone." Julian said as he stood behind us with each hand on our shoulders.

I look at my Dad hoping for a little leniency.

"Don't give me that look young lady. I agree with your Sister and Julian. You both screwed up. You have to face the consequences." He said

"Ok ok I get it. I'm still sorry though. Believe me it WON'T happen again." I said

"I'm sorry too." Sam said.

"I know you are, but we still need to punish you" Brooke said

"We understand" I said. Just then we hear a knock at the door. Julian answers it. It's Jamie with Haley and Nathan.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Brooke said as they walked in.

"Jamie has something he'd like to say to Makenzie. Don't ya Jamie?" Haley said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I do." Jamie slowly made his way towards me and took my hands.

"I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for our date to get ruined. That was not my plan."

"Jamie, what happened tonight? Why did you do exactly what you said you wouldn't do? I trusted you."

"I know baby and I'm so incredibly sorry. I totally blew it. I get why you're so mad at me."

"I'm not as mad as I was before. I'm just disappointed. You really let me down tonight Jamie."

"I let myself down to. I just want you to know that it will NEVER happen again."

"Ok, I'll give you another shot. Please don't make me regret this." I said. I stared at him for a sec then we kissed to seal the truce.

"Ok Jamie, time to go" Nathan said

"Bye" Jamie said smiling

"Bye. Are you grounded too?"

"Into dust" he replied kinda chuckling.

"Hey no laughing allowed James Lucas. Lets go." Haley took Jamie by the arm and started pulling him out the door. Jamie gave me one last wave before he left. I just winked at him and watched em leave.

I turn around and see everybody staring at me. Especially my Dad

"What?" I said

"I'm gonna tell you this one time Kenz. If that boy ever does something like this again. You will not date him. Do you understand me?" Dad said

"Dad…."

"Do you understand?" He asked again.

"Yes sir." I said. I'm not used to this tone from my Dad so I'm not quite sure how to take it.

"ok then" Dad said. He then went upstairs and went to bed

* * *

**End chapter 21**

**HEY HEY HEY! What's up? Thought I'd finally get a chapter up for ya! Hope ya like it! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
